The Rise Of An Empire
by The Ghost Commander
Summary: In Wolfkind There Is A Legend, A Legend That States How A Wolf That Was Abused And Kicked Down In Life For Simply Being An Omega, And How He Would Rise Up And Fight Against A Great Adversary In Hopes Of Proving Omega's Were Equal To Alphas. This Is The Legend Of Conrad Von Hotzendorf.
1. The Beginning

Humphrey's P.O.V.

It Was A Sunny Afternoon In Our Wildlife Preserve Outside Of The City Of Buffalo. I Was Happily Sleeping And Dreaming About A Wolf That Was Very Special To Me. When Suddenly The Dream Changed To What Looked Like A Battle, Only This Wasn't A Normal Battle, There Were What Looked Like Thousands Of Wolves All In Weird Formations As Far As My Eyes Could See. Then I Heard Some Weird Noise, There Were These Long Pipe Looking Things All Lined Up On A Hillside Shooting Something Into A Crowd Of Wolves Marching Towards Each Other On Their Hind Legs Carrying Some Weird Sticks. I Also Heard What Sounded Like A Song Being Played By One Of The Columns, So I Looked To My Left And Saw A Huge Column Of Wolves Marching Towards A Column On A Hill. The Wolves Looked Fearless And Pressed On. Not Even Caring About The Weird Pipe Looking Things As An Explosion Went Off Right Behind Them. All Of A Sudden One Of The Columns Stopped And Something Was Shouted In A Language I Didn't Understand, Then The Wolves Pointed Their Sticks At The Other Column And I Heard What I Assume Was A Command Before A Loud Bang Was Heard And Some Of The Wolves In The Column They Pointed Their Sticks At Fell To The Ground. Soon Both Sides Were Pointing Their Sticks At Each Other With Wolves Dropping To The Ground On Both Sides. Then I Saw What Appeared To Be A Wolf In The Sky, He Had Only A Face And Appeared To Be Almost Transparent, He Laughed In A Sort Of Evil Way And Then Said Something In That Weird Language. He Then Smiled And Said "Humphrey". I Was Speechless And Didn't Know What To Do, Then He Said It Again And Continued To Repeat It "Humphrey, Humphrey, Humphrey, Humphrey WAKE UP"!

I Jolted Awake And Was Immediately Staring Right Into A Pair Of Brown Eyes, I Jumped Back And Almost Flew Off The Ledge I Was Sleeping Next Too. The Wolf Quickly Tried To Pull Me Up But I Was Too Far Over, I Dragged Them Off The Ledge With Me. Thankfully The Ledge Wasn't Very High And What Was A Straight Drop Quickly Turned Into A Quick Descent Down A Steep But Smooth Slope. We Rolled For A Good Ten Seconds And We Soon Reached The Bottom With The Unknown Wolf On Top Of Me. As Soon As I Fully Saw Them I Knew Immediately Who The Wolf That Woke Me Up Was, Who I Dragged Off A Cliff, And Who Was Currently On Top Of Me, The Pack Leader's Daughter And My Crush Emily.

**(Note:This Story Does Not Begin In Jasper)**


	2. Caught

Humphrey's P.O.V.

Me And Emily Stared Into Each Others Eyes Before I Finally Managed To Come Up With Something To Say. "Uhh... Hi Emily" I Said Nervously.

"Heyyy... Humphrey" She Said A Little Shocked Still. Emily Is A Light Gray Wolf With Marble Gray Eyes.

"So That Just Happened Right?" I Asked.

"I Think So" She Replied.

"Okay" I Said.

"So Why Were You Sleeping On Top Of That Ledge?" She Asked.

"I Was Tired And I Didn't Feel Like Walking Back To My Den" I Said.

"And Why Were You Tired?" She Asked A Little Too Knowingly.

"Uh... I Was Just Tired From... Uhh... Uhh... Working Out This Morning" I Answered Quickly.

"Oh Really" She Replied.

"Ye-Yes". I Quickly Said Nervously.

"Are You Sure It Wasn't Cause You Spied On Me And My Friends At Our Sleepover Last Night." She Teased.

"N-No" I Answered Quickly.

"Humphrey I Know You're Lying" She Said

"I'm Not Lying" I Stuttered.

"Then Why Did We Pick Up Your Scent Outside Of Our Den This Morning?" Bella, Who Had A Brown Fur Color With Hazel Eyes, And One Of Emily's Friends Said As They Came Up Behind Us.

I Looked At The Ground Ashamed "Alright You Got Me" I Said Sadly.

"YES, HA I Won" Said Elizabeth To The Other Girls, She Was A Blonde Colored Wolf With Light Blue Eyes.

"Wait What?" I Asked Confused.

"Well We Sorta Bet Whether You Spied On Us Or Not" Emily Said.

"Oh" I Replied Still Ashamed Of Myself

"Oh Come On That's Not Fair." Said Abby, The Last One Of The Group. She Has A Silverish Fur Color With Blue Eyes

"How Is That Not Fair Abbs?" Answered Elizabeth.

"Oh Come On Liz, Who Here Would Have Guessed That Out Of All The Wolves In The Pack, That Cute Little Humphrey Here Would Have Been The One To Spy On Us" She Stated.

My Cheeks Turned A Little Red After She Called Me Cute

"Okay Fair Point, Also Why Did You Spy On Us Humphrey?" Asked Emily

"Uhh... Because I... Because I..." But I Could Never Finish That Sentence.

"Its Because He Likes You Emily" Said Charlie, Blackish, Grayish Fur Color With Brown Eyes, As He And Kyle, Brown Fur Color With Gray Eyes, Walked Up.

Now It Was Emily's Turn To Stutter And Be Shocked "Wa-What?" She Said. I Just Laid My Ears Flat On My Head, After Months Of Keeping It A Secret Emily Had Finally Found Out That I Liked Her And Not In The Way I Wanted Her To.

"Did You Really Think That You Even Had A Chance With Her In The Beginning You Pathetic Omega" Charlie Laughed And Snarled In My Face. "You Actually Thought That You, A Worthless Omega Would Have A Chance With The Pack Leaders Daughter, And My Girl!" He Laughed. I Was Scared I Was Going To Be Beaten Up Now.

"Emily Please Be A Good Girl And Get Off Him So Me And Kyle Can Pound Him Into The Ground" Charlie Said. Then Something Happened That I Don't Think Charlie, Kyle, Or Me Expected Except For The Girls, Emily Said "No".


	3. Fight

No One's P.O.V.

"What?" Said Charlie.

"I Said No" Replied Emily

Charlie Remained Frozen In Place With Kyle Right Behind Him, Then To Everyone's Shock And Disbelief He Charged Emily And Pounced On Her Taking Her Off Of Humphrey And Several Feet Away.

Emily Grunted In Pain As She Was Pushed To The Ground By Her Boyfriend. Up Until Then She Thought That Charlie Would Always Have Her Back, To Help Her In Her Time Of Need, And Would Protect Her Against Other Wolves Who Wanted Her For Their Own Pleasure, Until Now. Those Thoughts Were Just Destroyed By None Other Than Charlie Himself.

"You Bitch!" Charlie Yelled In Her Face. "You Only Listen To ME, YOU DO AS I SAY WHEN I SAY IT!" He Screamed. Everyone Was Shocked Including Kyle, Then Humphrey Did Something He Never Thought He Even Had The Guts To Do, He Tackled Charlie Off Of Emily And Pinned Him. Charlie Tried To Throw Humphrey Off Him But Humphrey Wasn't 100% Lying When He Told Emily He Had Been Working Out That Morning, Charlie Tried Hard But Humphrey Was Too Strong.

"Get Off Of Me!" Charlie Yelled.

"Not A Chance In Hell!" Humphrey Said Back. The Girls Just Stood Back And Watched, They Couldn't Believe That Humphrey Had The Courage Nor The Strength To Pounce Not Only An Alpha Pup But Pin Him As Well.

Charlie Then Bit Humphrey On His Neck Resulting With Humphrey Yelling In Pain, But As Soon As He Did That Bella Brought Her Paw Down On His Private Region... Hard. Charlie Yelled In Pain And Then Tried To Tackle Bella But Humphrey Came To Another Girls Rescue And Brought Charlie To The Ground As He Tried To Pounce On Her. The Girls Quickly Came To Charlie And Tied Him Up Using Tall Grass As Zip Ties. Meanwhile Emily Raced Over To Humphrey Only To See Him Bleeding Out On The Ground.

"HUMPHREY!" Emily Screamed And She Was At His Side Immediately.

"You Idiot, You Didn't Have To Do That" She Said As She Began To Cry.

"Of Course I Did, You Were In Trouble" Said Humphrey Through A Pained Voice.

"Was I Worth Almost Getting Killed For" She Asked Through Her Tears.

"Yes You Were" Replied Humphrey.

"No I Wasn't" She Said Almost Bawling

"Yes You Were, You're Worth It Because I Love You" Said Humphrey. Emily Stopped Crying And Looked At Humphrey With A Shocked Expression.

"You Love Me!" She Asked

" Yes, Ever Since I First Saw You" Replied Humphrey.

"Humphrey I Love You Too" She Managed To Choke Out Through Her Tears. But Humphrey Had Already Passed Out From Blood Loss.

"Humphrey, HUMPHREY" Emily Yelled But It Was No Use.

Suddenly A Patrol Of Alphas Who Had Heard Everything Had Finally Managed To Locate The Group Of Pups, Once They Saw Humphrey's Condition They Rushed Him To The Pack Healers Den.


	4. The Healer's Den

Humphrey's P.O.V.

**Three Days Later**

I Woke Up In A Den But I Could Hardly See Anything, I Attempted To Stand Up But As Soon As I Attempted This Pain Shot Through My Entire Body.

"Ahh!" I Said. Suddenly Emily And Her Friends Raced Into The Den Along With Some Of The Healers.

"Humphrey Take It Easy" Emily Said Sounding Very Panicky As She Stood Over Me.

"Now You Tell Me" I Said Back.

"Humphrey Please Just Take It Easy" Emily Said Desperately.

"Ok, Ok I Will" I Said.

"Thank You" She Said Relieved, I Looked At One Of The Healers.

"How Long Have I Been Here?" I Asked Them.

"You've Been Here For Three Days" One Said.

"Three Days!" I Exclaimed

"Well You Did Lose A Lot Of Blood" The Other Replied.

"Really?" I Said Surprised.

"Well Yes, Charlie Bit You In Your Jugular" The First One Said.

"Oh Right" I Said A Little Hotly.

"Don't Sorry About Him Humphrey, Me And The Girls Took Care Of Him And Scared The Shit Out Of Kyle In The Process" Emily Said Proudly.

"What Did You Do?" I Asked Slightly Intrigued.

"Nothing Really, We Just Told My Mom What He Did To Me And You And What He Tried To Do To Bella. She Got Pissed And Well... Kinda Scared The Shit Out Of Him And Gave Him Death Threats If He Ever Tried To Touch Me Or You Again. She Let Kyle Off With A Very Strict Warning" Emily Explained.

"I'm Sure He'll Think Twice About Messing With Either Of Us Now" I Laughed.

"I'm Sure He Will Too" Emily Laughed Back.

Just Then My Two Friends James And Jason Walked In. They We're Twins With Both Having A Light Brown Fur Color But James Had Green Eyes And Jason Had Brown Eyes.

"Humphrey Your Awake" James Said.

"Dude No Joke I Actually Thought You Died, I'm Glad You Didn't Though" Jason Added, I Laughed And Rolled My Eyes.

"Me Too Man" I Replied.

We All Had A Good Laugh At That When Suddenly Someone Cleared Their Throat And We All Looked At The Entryway To The Den, Immediately Everyone Stood At Attention Except For Me And Emily As I Couldn't Move And Emily Was Their Daughter. Emily's Parents Who We're Also The Pack Leaders We're Standing At The Entrance.

"At Ease" Said Noah, The Leader Of The Pack. Noah Had Blue Eyes And Riley Had Light Gray Eyes And We're Both Gray Like Their Daughter Emily.

"Sir, Humphrey Is Making A Good Recovery" Said On Of The Healers.

"Good, I Am Also Going To Have Some Alphas Guard This Den Tonight Just In Case Charlie Or Any Of His Friends Get Any Funny Ideas" Noah Stated To Both Of The Healers.

"As Soon As That Little Bastard Even Steps In This Den With Any Hostile Intent I Will Rip Him Limb For Limb" Riley Stated Aggressively Which Made Everyone Jump Back A Few Feet Except For Me And Emily As I Couldn't Move And Emily Was Used To This, Noah And Riley Then Came Over To Speak To Me.

"Hello Humphrey, I'm Noah And This Is My Wife Riley" Said Noah As He Introduced Himself And Riley.

"Hello Sir, Nice To Meet You Both" I Said Nervously.

"You Don't Have To Be Nervous Humphrey, My Parents Like You" Emily Whispered In My Ear.

"Emily" Said Noah Playfully.

"What, I Can't Talk To My Friend?" She Said.

"There Will Be Plenty Of Time For You And Humphrey To Talk Later Sweetie" Riley Said Winking At Her, This Caused Emily To Blush And Me To Look At Her Confused. Emily Quickly Looked Away Before I Could Really Get Anything From Her Facial Expression.

"Anyway, Humphrey We Both Want To Thank You For Helping Our Daughter In Her Time Of Need" Noah Stated.

"It Was My Pleasure Sir" I Replied.

"Good, I Also Sent Out A Wolf To Notify Your Parents What Happened And Bring Them Back From Their Hunting Trip Early.

"Really, Thank You Sir I Don't Know What To Say." I Said Excitedly.

"Don't Think Anything Of It Humphrey, Only As One Of The Small Favors I Owe You For Saving My Daughter" Noah Said. With That Noah And Riley Said Goodbye And Left To Attend A Emergency Pack Meeting And The Healers Left To Get Food And James And Jason Left To Get Home To Their Parents Leaving Me And The Girls.

"We All Talked To Our Parents And We're Going To Spend The Night To Watch You Humphrey" Emily Said.

"You Guys Don't Need To Do That" I Replied.

"If There Is One Thing We Are Known For Humphrey It Is That We Don't Take No For An Answer" Abby Said.

"Fine" I Said A Little Embarrassed Having A Bunch Of Girls Take Care Of Me.

"Cheer Up Humphrey, Besides We Are Going To Take Good Take Care Of You" Bella Said Seductively. I Laughed Nervously And Looked At Emily Who Looked Surprised At What Bella Said.

"Um, Girls Can I Talk To Humphrey Alone?" Emily Said Anxiously.

"Sure Emily, Come On You Two I'm Hungry Anyway" Elizabeth Said, But I Was Sure I Saw Them Wink At Emily Before They Left.

"So What Did You Want To Talk About Emily?" I Asked

"Well Humphrey We've Been Friends For A Few Months Now Right?" She Asked Me

"Yes" I Answered A Little Unsure Where She Was Going With This.

"We're Also Very Good Friends Right?" She Asked.

"Yes, Of Course I Would Always Listen To You And Do Anything For You" I Replied.

"Really, You Would?" Emily Asked Me A Little Flabbergasted.

"Yes I Would, You're My Best Friend" I Answered Her. We're Is She Going With This, I Mean I Like Her And I Would Listen To Anything She Had To Say To Me But This Is A Little Weird.

"Hey Emily" I Said

"Yes" She Said.

I Don't Mind Having This Conversation But Where Are You Going With This?" I Asked.

"Oh, I Well, Uh, I" Emily Stuttered.


	5. Unveiled Feelings And A Plan

Emily's P.O.V.

_He Said He Would Do Anything For Me, ANYTHING! He Said I Was His Best Friend, He Said He Would Always Listen To Anything I Had To Say. I Had Always Liked Humphrey But I Never Knew He Liked Me Back And That Led To My Mistake Of Going Out With Charlie. I Guess The Only Reason I Went Out With Him Was Because I Was Scared Of Being Alone, But Now I Know That Was A Mistake And I Realized The Only Wolf I Want By My Side Is Humphrey. Oh My God I Don't Just Like Humphrey I-I-I Love Him._

"Hey Emily" Humphrey Said To Me, I Quickly Snapped Out Of My Thoughts To Answer Him.

"Yes" I Said.

"I Don't Mind Having This Conversation But Where Are You Going With This?" He Asked Me.

" Oh, I Well, Uh, I" I Stuttered. _WHAT DO I DO, WHAT DO I DO! Should I Tell Him How I Feel Or Should I Tell Him That He Said He Loved Me Before He Passed Out. Okay Calm Down Emily, Just Tell Him What He Told Me And Then That I Like Him Too._

"It's Just That Before You Passed Out You Told Me You Loved Me" I Explained To Him.

Humphrey's P.O.V.

_I Remember, I Remember It All, Oh No Does She Hate Me Now, _I Thought.

"Oh... Right" I Said Sadly.

"Humphrey Did You Mean That?" She Asked Me.

"Ye-Yes"I Answered Nervously. _Then Something Happened That I Didn't Expect, Emily Began To Smile And Laugh. I Began To Mentally Prepare Myself For Being Laughed At And Made Fun Of. I Closed My Eyes In Shame Not Wanting To See Her Make Fun Of Me When I Felt Something Touch My Muzzle. I Opened My Eyes To See Emily KISSING ME. I Felt Like My Heart Was Going To Fly Out Of My Chest And Explode In Happiness Like Those Weird Things Humans Launch Into The Sky Sometimes. I Almost Immediately Put My Paws Around Her Head And Pulled Her Closer As I Began To Kiss Her Back._

Elizabeth's P.O.V.

Me And The Girls Had Just Finished Eating Some Deer That One Of Our Hunting Groups Brought Back Earlier. Our Pack Ran Things So Efficiently, We Had Three Hunting Groups That Would Rotate Hunting Trips With One Group Going Out Per Day, They Would Also Leave The Normal Patrol Zone To Make Sure That Nothing That Was A Threat Was Hiding From The Pack, Alphas That Weren't Part Of A Hunting Group Would Be Assigned To A Patrol Group That Would Patrol On A Regular Schedule In Cooperation With The Other Patrol Groups Too. The Omega's Of The Pack Would Help Keep Everything In Order At The Main Area, Like Den Maintenance, Disposal Of Carcasses And Other Things, Daily Chores, And In The Event Of An Emergency They We're Trained In The Basics Of Fighting To Act As A Support Group For The Alphas Who Were Better Trained At Fighting.

_Then I Saw Him, He Was Talking To James And Jason About Something, He Was A Proud Wolf With Light Black Fur And Dark Brown Eyes, He Was One Of The Most Mature Pups In The Pack But Still Kept A Nice, Funny, Joking, And Almost Carefree Personality At The Same Time, His Name Was Luke And I Kinda Had A Major Crush On Him._

"Come On Girls Lets Get Back To The Den" I Quickly Said.

"Whats The Rush Liz" Abby Said, Then She Looked To Our Right.

"Ohh I See, You're Embarrassed Luke Might See You With That Blood On Your Muzzle" She Teased.

"No, WAIT THERE'S BLOOD ON MY MUZZLE!" I Panicked.

"No" Said Bella As She And Abby Fell Over Laughing.

"Bitches" I Muttered.

"Sorry Liz But You're Worse Than Emily At Keeping Who You Like A Secret" Abby Said. I Just Looked At The Ground Embarrassed. _Suddenly Abby And Bella Stopped Laughing And Stated At Me With A 'Oh Shit' Expression._

"What Is The Matter Now" I Asked A Little Hotly. _Bella Pointed At Something Behind Me With Her Paw, I Spun Around And Touched Noses With LUKE!_ I Immediately Jumped Back And Blushed A Big Bright Red With Luke Blushing A Little As Well.

"Umm... Hey Elizabeth" Luke Said Still Blushing A Little.

"Heyyy Luke" I Said Very Nervously.

"Could I Talk To You?" He Asked.

"Umm Sure" I Replied._ I Looked At My Friends For Advice, Instead They Just Pushed Me Towards Luke Trying To Get Me To Follow Him. What Ended Up Happening Was Them Pushing Me Straight Into Luke Which Resulted With Him On The Ground And Me On Top Of Him. I Didn't Know What To Do So I Just Layed There On Top Of Him, Completely Frozen._

"Uh Elizabeth, Could You Let Me Up?" Luke Asked Me. I Then Realized That I Was Laying On Top Of Him.

"Oh... Um Sure Sorry" I Said. _I Gave An Angry Look At My Friends Who Returned An Apologetic One. I Just Turned Around And Walked Off Towards A Bush._

"Come On Luke" I Said Sadly. Luke Must Of Realized I Was Very Embarrassed About What Had Just Happened.

"You Don't Have To Be Embarrassed About What Just Happened" He Said Supportively.

"Really" I Said While Looking At His Eyes, I Would Have Been Hypnotized By Them If He Never Talked To Me.

"Yes, Don't Worry Accidents Happen" Luke Replied. We Soon Reached A More Private Area Away From The Rest Of The Pack Without Another Word Being Exchanged Between The Two Of Us.

"What Did You Want To Tell Me?" I Asked Him.

"Well I've Been Trying To Tell You This Ever Since We Meet And I've Talked To James, Jason, And Humphrey About This" He Stated.

"So, What Did You Want To Tell Me?" I Asked Again, Slightly More Intrigued This Time.

"It's Just... Elizabeth You're The Most Beautiful, Funny, And Fun Wolf I've Ever Seen And Had The Pleasure Of Knowing And Everytime I See You I Get This Feeling In My Chest" Luke Said._ When He Said That My Heart Started To Beat A Little Faster._

"Th-Thank You Luke, That Means A Lot" I Said Nervously.

"Yeah, But, It's Just" Luke Stuttered._ I Could Tell That He Was Nervous Too. I Put My Paw On His And That Seemed To Ease His Nervousness._

"Thanks, I Needed That" He Said.

"Its Fine" I Replied.

"Look, It's Just Anytime I See You I Get This Feeling In My Chest And... I Think That I L-Love You" Luke Said Nervously.

"Really?" I Squealed.

"Well Yes" Luke Said Surprised. _I Could Tell That He Was Not Expecting That To Be My Answer And He Probably Didn't Expect This To Be My Next Action Either. _I Tackled Luke To The Ground And Began To Kiss Him Heavily, When I Pulled Away Due To The Lack Of Oxygen Kissing Apparently Creates I Giggled Since He Was Just Staring At Me With His Eyes Wide.

"I Love You Too Luke" I Said Lovingly.

"Re-Really ?" He Said.

"Yes, I've Loved You Ever Since I First Met You To" I Said. With That He Kissed Me And We Both Started To Make Out.

Unknown P.O.V.

"Sir Our Forces Have Reached The Outer Pack Boarders".

"Good, Tomorrow Sweep The Entire Pack And Slaughter Everything DeLancey, I Want Every Wolf In This Pack Killed And Brought To Me For Confirmation We Got Him".

"Yes, My King" Said DeLancey As He Walked Away To Inform The Soldiers.

"Tomorrow Hotzendorf You Die".


	6. The Sleepover And An Attack Is Coming

Abby's P.O.V.

"Where Is Elizabeth?" Bella Asked Me

"I Don't Know, She And Luke Should Have Been Back By Now" I Replied.

"What Do You Think Is Taking So Long" Bella Continued.

"I Don't Know But I'm Going To Find Out" I Concluded. Me And Bella Walked Off In The Direction That Luke And Elizabeth Walked Off In. After A Few Minutes We Heard Something.

"Do You Hear That?" I Asked

"Yes It Sounds Like Moaning!" Bella Answered. Me And Bella Looked At Each Other.

"You Don't Think That" I Said. But Bella Read My Mind.

"Well There's Only One Way To Find Out" She Stated. _With That We Picked Up The Pace To The Source Of The Sound And Sure Enough There Were Luke And Elizabeth And They Were KISSING. Me And Bella Looked At Each Other In Shock And Disbelief._

"Well This Should Be Interesting" I Whispered To Bella.

"Oh Yes It Will" She Whispered Back.

"Well, Well, Well What Do We Have Here" I Playfully Said.

"Huh, Oh Abby, Bella Wh-What Are You Two Doing" Elizabeth Said Obviously Embarrassed. She Quickly Got Off Luke.

"No, The Question Is What Are You Two Doing" Bella Retorted.

"Well Long Story Short, Luke Asked Me Out" I Explained.

"Ahh, That Explains It" I Said.

"Yeah" Said Bella, She Looked Upset About Something.

"Are You Okay Bella, You Seem Upset?" Luke Asked Her.

"Huh, Oh I'm Fine Thanks Luke" She Replied.

"Okay" He Said.

"So You Two Are A Couple Now I Assume?" I Asked.

"Yep" Elizabeth Replied Happily.

"Good Because She Would Never Shut Up About You Luke" I Joked

"What?" Luke Asked

"That's Not True" Elizabeth Quickly Stated. Luke Then Walked Up To Her.

"I Think That's Cute" He Whispered To Her But Loud Enough For Us To Hear It.

"Okay, Maybe I Spoke About You A Little" Elizabeth Said Nervously. Me And Bella Just Laughed.

"Now If We Could Only Get Humphrey And Emily To Just Admit They Like Each Other Already" I Stated.

"That I Believe Is Already Taken Care Of For Us" Luke Said.

"What Do You Mean?" I Asked Him.

"Before I Met Up With You Guys I Passed The Healer's Den And I Saw Humphrey And Emily Kissing, It Actually Motivated Me To Ask You Out Elizabeth" He Said.

"Well I Don't Know About You Guys But I Wanna See This" Bella Said. We All Agreed And Began To Walk To The Healers Den.

Humphrey's P.O.V.

Me And Emily Had Been Missing For A While Now And We Both Didn't Seem To Plan On Stopping. Eventually We Had To Pull Away Due To The Lack Of Oxygen.

"Humphrey That Felt Wonderful" Emily Said In A Bliss.

"Yeah" Was All I Could Reply, Emily Giggled At This.

"Oh My God It's True" A Voice Said. _Me And Emily Immediately Looked At The Entrance Of The Den To See Luke And The Girls Standing There._

"Ahh, What Are You Guys Doing Here!" Emily Yelled Obviously Embarrassed.

"Luke Said He Saw You Guys Making Out And He Wasn't Kidding" Abby Said.

"Oh" Emily Said Embarrassed.

"Cheer Up Emily, You Finally Got Your Crush" Elizabeth Said.

"True" Emily Said Still A Little Embarrassed.

"Besides Doesn't It Feel Amazing When You And Your Crush First Kiss" She Added.

"How Would You Know?" Emily Asked, Now It Was Elizabeth's Turn To Be Embarrassed.

"Well, Uh, Me And Luke Sorta Made Out In A Bush A Few Minutes Ago" She Said.

"WAIT YOU TWO WHAT?" Me And Emily Asked At The Same Time.

"Well I Asked Elizabeth Out And Turns Out She Felt The Same Way" Luke Said.

"Nice Man" I Said To Him.

"Thanks Humphrey" He Replied.

"So Are We All Going To Sleep Here Like We Planned?" Emily Asked After A While.

"Wait Am I Missing Something?" Luke Asked, We Quickly Brought Him Up To Speed On The Plan Of Watching Humphrey And Offered Him A Place In The Den As Well.

"Sure I Just Need To See What My Parents Say" He Said.

"Okay Hurry Back" Elizabeth Said

"I'll Be As Quick As I Can Be Sweetie" Luke Replied To Her As He Kissed Her And Left.

Unknown P.O.V.

"Sir Forgive My Questioning But Why Don't We Attack Now, We Have The Element Of Surprise, We Have The Advantage In Numbers, Most Of Them Are Asleep, And We Have Them Surrounded" DeLancey Asked.

"Because DeLancey There Are A Few Things I Need To Be Sure Of Before We Attack".

"Like What Sir?" Asked DeLancey.

"We Need To Make Sure We Get The Right Pack First, When We Attack There Will Almost Be A 100% Chance At Least One Wolf Will Get Away And Warn The Other Packs In The Area, I Know Hotzendorf Is Close But I Don't Have An Exact Location, If We Wipe Out The Wrong Pack The Other Packs Would Almost Certainly Get Wind Of Us Being In The Area".

"I See, Thank You And Forgive My Questioning" DeLancey Replied.

"You Don't Need To Be Scared Of Asking Me A Question DeLancey, I May Be Harsh Sometimes But I'm Not Like My Brother Who Would Kill You For Giving Him Information He Asked You For But Giving It To Him When He Was In A Bad Mood".

"Right" Said DeLancey, A Light Brown Wolf With Brown Eyes.

"If You Want You Can Pass This Information Down To The Men".

"Very Well Sir" DeLancey Replied.

Charlie's P.O.V.

_That Little Bastard Thinks He Can Just Steal My Girl, I Was Supposed To Be The Next Pack Leader, I Was Supposed To Marry Emily, Not That Poor Excuse For A Wolf. When I Get Out Of Here I Am Going To Murder Humphrey Whether Emily Wants That To Happen Or Not. Suddenly I Heard Both Of The Guards Of The Den I Was In Grunt And Fall Over._

"Wh-Whos There" I Asked Nervously, I Was Good At Fighting But I Knew That I Was Only A Pup And I Had No Chance Against An Adult Wolf Or Something Bigger Than Me. Then I Saw An Outline Of A Adult Wolf Blocking Out The Moonlight As He Walked In The Den.

"Hello" He Said In A Calm But Sort Of Evil Voice.

"What Do You Want" I Asked Somewhat Scared For The First Time In My Life.

"I Don't Want Anything To Do With You, It's My Leader That Wants You" The Wolf Explained.

"Why?" I Asked.

"I Don't Know, I Don't Concern Myself With Those Details. Now Can We Please Get A Move On, I'm Tired And Want To Get This Over With" He Said A Little Annoyed. _I Don't Think I Should Piss Him Off So I Decided To Just Go With Him And See What He Wanted. My Thoughts Of This Being One Of Noah's Little Tests Quickly Faded Away When I Walked Out Of The Den And Saw Both Of The Alphas That Were Guarding Me Dead On The Ground, This Random Wolf Had Murdered Both Of Them. We Continued Walking For A While Being Careful To Stay Undetected From The Patrols Of Alphas That Were Patrolling Tonight. We Soon Left The Pack Borders Behind And Started Up A Small Mountain, The Mountain Was Very Steep And Very Rocky And The Adults Of The Pack Always To Us To Avoid It, If This Is Where This Wolf's Boss Was He Picked A Good Area To Hide Out At._

"We Are Almost There" Said The Wolf. _We Soon Passed A Large Area About 3\4ths Of The Way Up, There Were A Lot Of Wolves And I Mean A Lot. None Of Them Seemed To Mind About Me Being Escorted To Their Leader, I Guess Once They Saw The Adult Wolf With Me They Thought It Was Fine._

"DeLancey, I Brought Him" Said The Wolf.

"Good Work Oliver, You Are Dismissed" Said DeLancey, He Spoke With A Weird Accent.

"Yes Sir" Said Oliver, A Black Wolf With Green Eyes.

"Now You, You Are Probably Wondering Why You Are Here" DeLancey Referred To Me.

"Yes" I Replied.

"Well Then Follow Me To His Grace, King" Said DeLancey.


	7. Traitor

Charlie's P.O.V.

_ I Was Led By A Wolf Named DeLancey To The Edge Of A Small Cliff Overlooking The Packs Territory Near The Peak Of The Mountain. I Then Saw A Black Wolf With Gray Eyes And A Distinct Black Line Of Fur Going Down The Middle Of His Face._

"My King I Have The Wolf You Requested" DeLancey Announced.

"Good Work DeLancey, You Are Dismissed" King Replied. DeLancey Bowed Before Leaving.

"Guards Leave Us" King Ordered. _I Didn't Notice Before But Two Black Wolves That Were Hiding In The Shadows Next To Us Stood Up, Bowed, And Walked Away._

"So I Suppose I Should Introduce Myself" King Started.

"My Name Is King If No One Has Told You This Yet" He Said

"I Have Heard Your Wolves Mention Your Name" I Said

"Mine Is Charlie" I Finished.

"Well Met Charlie, Now Lets Get Down To Business" King Said.

"Very Well" I Said Trying To Be Formal.

"Good, First Things First Why Was A **Pup **In A Den By Himself With Guards?" He Asked That Putting A Emphasis On The Word Pup. I Explained How I Found Humphrey With Emily And What Resulted From That.

"Ahh, I See" King Said.

"It Isn't Fair, She Is My Girl. He Can't Just Come Out Of Nowhere And Steal Her, Especially When He Is Just A Pathetic Omega!" I Said With A Lot Of Emotion. Suddenly Kings Eyes Went Wide.

"He Is A Omega!" King Blurted Out.

"Uh, Yes" I Replied.

"What Does He Look Like" King Demanded. I Explained To Him What Humphrey Looked Like In Great Detail As He Requested.

"I See, DELANCEY!" King Yelled Down Toward The Main Area Where Most Of The Wolves Where. After A Short While DeLancey Ran Up.

"Yes Sire?" He Panted.

"We've Found Him" King Said Evily.

"Found Who, Humphrey?" I Asked. King And DeLancey Looked At Each Other With A Look Of Uncertainty.

"We Will Explain Later, For Now Lets Just Say That I Want This Wolf Dead Just Like You I Assume?" King Asked Me. _I Was Speechless, Humphrey Is Just A Pathetic Omega Why Would These Guys Want Him Dead. You Know What Who Cares I Want Humphrey Dead And So Do These Guys So Screw It._

"Yes, I Do Want Him Dead" I Answered Him After A Moment Of Thinking.

"Then I Offer You A Place In This Pack And A Spot To Lead The Charge On The Attack Of This Pack" King Said.

"Whoa, I Thought You Wanted **Humphrey **Dead?" I Said.

"Yes I Do" King Answered.

"Then Why Do You Want To Wipe Out The Whole Pack?" I Asked.

"Because Those Wolf's Would Most Likely Defend Him, So It Would Just Be Quicker, Easier, And More Efficient If We Just Went In There And Killed Them All" King Said.

"All I Need To Know Is If You're In?" King Said.

"I Don't Know, I Want Humphrey Dead But To Kill The Whole Pack, That Seems A Little Excessive" I Said.

"Fair Point, I Will Give You Some Time To Think About It" King Said.

"Just Remember, We Both Want Humphrey Dead" He Added, Then He And DeLancey Left Me To My Thoughts.

Humphrey's P.O.V.

_We Were All Having Fun At The Healers Den, The Healers Had Come Back With The Alphas To Give Me One Last Checkup Before Calling It A Night. Then They Left For The Night And The Alphas Took Up Their Positions Outside At The Entrance._

"All Right Are We Going To Play Something Already?" Bella Asked.

"We Could Play 'Red Light Green Light" Abby Suggested. Eventually We All Agreed On Red Light Green Light With Emily Being The Caller First.

"Okay, Green Light" She Said And Turned Around. _We All Started Moving Forward When She Said Red Light Everyone Stopped. This Went On For A While But Long Story Short All The Girls Ended Up Getting Out Leaving Me And Luke._

"Green Light" Emily Said. Me And Luke Both Started Moving Forward.

"Red Light!" Emily Suddenly Yelled Out. I Was Successful At Stopping But Luke Was Not So Lucky. He Wasn't Able To React Quite Fast Enough Before Emily Turned Around.

"Ha Gotcha Luke" Emily Said Proudly.

"Aww, Oh Well At Least I Can Go Sit Next To My Beautiful Girlfriend" Luke Said. Elizabeth Blushed When He Said That.

"Anyway, Lets Finish This Emily" I Said Determined.

"Gladly, Green Light" She Replied Equally As Determined. _I Slowly Advanced On Her, I Was Getting Pretty Close And I Wanted To Just Jump And Tackle Her Already But I Kept My Cool And Waited For When The Time Was Right._

"Red Light" She Said. _I Immediately Stopped And She Looked Disappointed She Didn't Get Me._

"Don't Worry Emily, Once I Win I Won't Hold It Against You" I Teased.

"In Your Dreams Humphrey, I Dare You To Try And Beat Me" She Said. _Oh It Was On Now, She Had Just Made A Grave Mistake. I Had Thought About Just Letting Her Win But After She Dared Me To Beat Her I Was Determined To Beat Her Now._

"Oh It's On Now" I Said.

"Bring It On Lover Boy" She Retorted Playfully.

"Call It" I Said.

"Green Light" She Said In A Taunting Voice. _I Ignored It And Pressed On, As Soon I Was Right Behind Her I Immediately Jumped._

"Red-Ahh!" She Said As Soon As I Tackled Her. Everyone Laughed Including The Alphas Who Looked Into The Den To See What The Commotion Was.

"That's Not Fair" Emily Pouted.

"That's Completely Fair" I Retorted.

"No It's Not, You're Supposed To Touch Me Not Tackle Me" She Said.

"Will This Make You Feel Better?" I Asked As I Kissed Her.

"Yes, You're Forgiven" Emily Said After We Parted.

"Alright What Are We Going To Do Now" Elizabeth Asked.

"I'm Calling It A Night Guys" Bella Said Slightly Depressed. _Luke Was About To Say Something But Abby Put Her Paw Over His Mouth Stopping Him From Speaking. She Told Him To Just Let It Go And She Would Be Okay, Luke Just Shrugged His Shoulders And Walked Back To Elizabeth But I Could Tell He Was Thinking About Why Bella Could Be Sad. Eventually We All Settled In, Me And Emily Slept Together, Luke And Elizabeth Slept Together, And Abby And Bella Slept Next To Each Other, With That We All Fell Asleep_

Charlie's P.O.V.

_I Had Been Thinking For A While Now But I Couldn't Decide On What To Do, I Didn't Want To Kill An Entire Pack Over One Wolf But At The Same Time I Wanted Humphrey Dead And I Don't Think That King Is Just Going To Let Me Walk Out Of Here._

"So Have You Decided Yet?" King Asked Me As He Walked Up. _I Was Going To Tell Him I Wanted A Little More Time But Before I Could Answer Him He Spoke Up Again._

"Before You Answer Let Me Show You Something" He Said. _He Led Me To The Edge Of The Cliff And Pointed To The Healer's Den._

"Before You Answer Look In There" He Said. _I Had To Squint To Be Able To See But Once I Saw It I Would Never Forget It._

"Is That Bastard Sleeping With MY GIRL" I Yelled.

"He Appears To Be" Said King Satisfied. He Knew What Charlie's Answer Was Going To Be.

"I Am Going To Murder Him And Everyone Else In That Pack For Harbouring Him" I Growled.

"Good, Let Us Help You" King Said Evily.

"I Am At Your Service" I Said As I Turned Around , Bowed, And Pledged My Allegiance To King.


	8. The Last Day Begins

Humphrey's P.O.V.

_I Awoke With A Sudden Jolt And Shock, I Was In A Field That Had A Red Liquid Everywhere. I Soon Realized That This Was Blood And There Were Bodies Of Wolves Completely Surrounding Me, Some I Recognized And Some I Didn't. I Panicked And Began To Back Up But Tripped Over A Body, Once I Got Up I Noticed That The Wolf I Tripped Over Was EMILY! She Looked Terrible, Her Neck Looked Like It Was About Come Apart, Her Legs Were Twisted And Broken, And Looked Like She Did Not Have A Pleasant Death._

"No-No, Ho-How Did This Happen?" I Said. _Suddenly I Heard A Wolf Laughing Maniacally Behind Me, I Turned To See None Other Than CHARLIE!_

"YOU" I Said Angrily. He Didn't Reply,_ All He Did Was Continue Laughing And Was Then Joined By A Wolf That I Had Never Seen Before, He Had Black Fur With Gray Eyes And Had A Black Line Of Fur Going Down His Face. He Pointed Toward Emily._

"You're Next Hotzendorf" He Said.

"Who Is Hotzendorf, And Who Are You!" I Demanded. _ Neither Of Them Responded, Instead They Both Just Laughed Evily And I Felt A Sudden Jolt Again._

"Humphrey Wake Up!" Emily Shouted.

"Ahh Wh-What?" I Said Confused._ I Then Realized That I Had Dreamed Everything, Everyone Was Back In The Den And More Importantly Not Dead._

"Humphrey Are You Ok?" Emily Asked Me.

"Yes I'm Fine" I Said, I Of Course Was Lying But I Didn't Want To To Scare Her.

"Are You Sure, You Were Mumbling My Name And Sweating A Lot" She Replied.

"I'm Fine Emily, It Was Just A Bad Dream That Is Irrelevant Now" I Answered Her.

"Ok" She Said.

"Anyway Is It Morning Yet?" I Asked.

"Yes You Lazy Wolf" Emily Laughed.

"Where Do You Get Off Making That?" I Asked

"Humphrey You Just Have To Look Outside" She Giggled.

"Oh Right" I Replied.

"Well, I Don't Know About You Guys But I'm Going To Get Some Breakfast" Luke Stated.

"I'll Go With You" Elizabeth Said.

"All Right, Anybody Else?" He Asked.

"Me And Humphrey Will Be Along In A Minute, We Just Have Some 'Business' To Take Care Of" Emily Said.

"Wow, You Two Are Already Taking Your Relationship Up A Notch" Abby Joked.

"Abby!" Emily Said"

"Calm Down Emily, I'm Only Joking" She Replied.

"Okay But In All Seriousness What Do You Two Have To Do?" Bella Asked.

"We Just Need To Tell Our Parents We Are Dating Now" Emily Said.

"All Right Have Fun, We Will Be At The Feeding Grounds If You Need Us" Luke Said.

"Okay We'll Be There Soon" I Replied As We Left. _Me And Emily Began Walking Towards Her Parents Den And To Be Honest The Closer We Got The More Worried I Began To Get. We Soon Arrived At The Entrance Of Her Parents Den And My Legs Were Shaking, I Think Emily Began To See This As Well._

"Humphrey You Don't Have To Be Worried, Remember My Parents Like You" She Said.

"I Know It's Just, I'm Worried That Your Parents Might Think That I Only Want You For Your Looks Like Charlie" I Replied. Emily Then Hugged Me.

"Humphrey I Will Make Sure That When We Leave This Den **Together **My Parents Will Have Accepted You Into Our Family" She Said. _Hearing Emily Say That Made Me Feel A Lot Better._

"Thanks Emily, That Really Helps" I Said.

"No Problem Humphrey, Just Remember That I Love You" She Said.

"I Love You Too Emily" I Replied.

"Come On Let's Tell Your Parents"

"No Need" Said A Voice. Me And Emily Looked To The Front Of The Den To See Not Only Her Parents But Mine As Well With A Few Other High Ranking Alphas.

"Oh Uh Hi Dad, Hi Mom" Emily Said Surprised.

"Hello Emily, Hello Humphrey" Noah Said.

"Hello Sir" I Replied Nervously.

"So From What We Just Heard I Take It You Two Are Dating Now?" He Asked.

"Yes Sir We Are" I Said.

"Well We All Knew It Was Going To Happen Eventually Guys" Riley Said.

"Wait What?" Emily Said.

"Come On Emily, We've All Seen How You Two Look At Each Other" Said Riley.

"Yeah, When You Went Out With Charlie That Kinda Shocked All Of Us" Zoe Said, She Has Gray Fur With Blue Eyes And Is Humphrey's Mother.

"I Know And That Was The Worst Mistake I Ever Made" She Said Sadly.

"Don't Worry, I Don't And I Won't Hold Anything Against You For That" I Said As I Comforted Her.

"Emily, If You Don't Mind Me Asking Why Did You Go Out With Charlie In The First Place?" Gordon Asked, Humphrey's Father With Dark Grey Fur And Gray Eyes.

"I Don't Know, I Guess I Was Just Scared Of Being Alone" She Replied.

"Ok, Well Like Humphrey None Of Us Hold Anything Against You For It" He Said.

"So Why Are You All Here?" I Asked.

"Well We Were Having A Pack Meeting" Said Noah.

"Oh Sorry Dad, Should We Leave?" Emily Offered.

"No Please Don't, There Are Some Wolves Here That Want To Make An Apology To Humphrey" Noah Replied.

"Really Who?" I Asked. Then Two Wolves Stepped Forward.

"Hello Humphrey My Name Is Hannah, And Mine Is Jackson" Said The Two Wolves. Jackson Has Black Fur With Brown Eyes, And Hannah Has Light Tan Fur With Light Brown Eyes.

"Hello" I Said.

"We Are Charlie's Parents" Jackson Said.

"Oh" I Said

"Look, We Want To Apologize For Our Sons Actions" Jackson Said.

"We Will Also Discipline Him So This Should Never Happen Again, But If Something Like This Does Just Come And Tell Us And We Will Make Sure It Never Happens Again" Hannah Said.

"Ok, Thank You" I Replied.

"Anytime Humphrey" Jackson Said.

"Now We Only Need Charlie" Said Noah To One Of His Alphas.

"Sir, I Sent Aiden To Get Him But He Hasn't Returned Yet" Said The Alpha.

"I See" He Said. Just Then Aiden Came Running Into The Den.

"Aiden, Where's Charlie And Why Did You Come In So Fast?" Noah Asked.

"Sir, We Have A Serious Problem" He Said.

"Okay, What Is It?" Noah Asked.

"When I Went To Get Charlie From The Holding Den I Found Him Missing With Both Guards... Murdered" He Answered.

"What!" He Said.

"Did You Get The Scent Of Who Did It?" He Asked.

"Yes, But They Are Not From This Pack" He Said.

"We Do Have Many Lone Wolves That Don't Live Too Far Away" One Of The Alphas Stated.

"It Wasn't Them, I've Met Them All And This Wolf's Scent Is Completely Different. Almost As If He Isn't Even From This Area" Aiden Said.

"Well Launch A Search Party And Bring Me This Wolf Alive, I Want Answers" Noah Said To The Alphas.

"Yes Sir" They Said And Quickly Left.

"You Two Go Play With Your Friends, We Will See You Both Back Here At Our Dens Tonight" Gordon Said.

"Okay" Me And Emily Said And Left, But We Would Never See Each Other Tonight At All.


	9. The Beginning Of The End

Humphrey's P.O.V.

Me And Emily Were Walking Towards The Feeding Grounds Towards The Feeding Grounds To Find Everyone Else. I Was Thinking About Charlie, I Know That He Was A Little Dominant And Quite Frankly A Bit Of A Sick But I Don't Think That He Deserved To Be Taken Prisoner By Some Unknown Wolf.

"What Are You Thinking About?" Emily Asked Me.

"Charlie" I Replied.

"Why Would You Be Thinking About Him?" She Asked. _I Could Tell That She Had A Lot Of Anger In Her Voice When She Said That._

"I Know That You May Not Like Him For What He Did To You, Bella And Me But I Don't Think That He Deserved To Be Wolf-Napped" I Said.

"Maybe Your Right" She Said.

"Come On, Lets Find The Others" I Said. We Continued Our Way To The Feeding Grounds And Soon Found Everyone Else.

"Hey, There They Are" Jason Said.

"Hey Guys" I Said.

"Sup Humphey" James Said.

"So What Do You Guys Want To Do Today?" Abby Asked.

"I Was Thinking We Could Go To The Hills And Build A Den" Luke Said.

"Why Would We Do That Luke?" Bella Asked.

"I Don't Know, Just Gives Us Something To Do And We Get A Cool Private Den All To Ourselves As Well" He Stated.

"I Think We Should Go On A Hike At Those Hills Next To The Hunting Grounds" Jason Said.

"We Could Hike Up To And Around Those Hill's And Find A Location To Build A Den" I Suggested. Eventually Everyone Agreed On My Incorporated Idea To Find A Den Location On A Hike. After a While Of Searching We Finally Found A Location.

"This Looks Like A Nice And Cozy Little Spot" Luke Said. The Area We Had Found Was Next To A Cliff Overlooking The Entire Packs Territory, It Was Secluded And Covered Up By Some Trees, And There Was A Almost Perfect Break In Some Trees Next To A Little Embankment For A Den.

"This Is Perfect" Said Bella.

"Yeah" Agreed Elizabeth.

"Alright Then Lets Get Started" Emily Said. _After A While Of Working We Had Gotten The Rooms Done, There Was The Main Entrance To The Den Which Had Several Rooms That Branched Off It As Well, The Rooms Were Used As Private Sleeping Areas. In The Main Room There Was A Underground Spring That Bella Had Discovered By Accident When We Were Digging It Out, She Had Moved Some Wet Dirt Away When The Wall Broke And Water Splashed In Her Face And Pushed Her Down. James And Jason Quickly Made A Barricade So The Water Couldn't Flood The Entire Den While Luke Helped Bella Up, At First She Was Upset But After Luke Had Helped Her She Actually Seemed A Lot Happier For Some Reason. James Had Gotten The Idea To Barricade The Water In With Dirt To Make A Place Where We Could Drink Inside The Den. __The Girls Then Left To Find Some More Stuff To Put In The Den Leaving Just Me, Luke, Jason, And James Alone In The Den._

"Do You Guys Think We Could Add Anything Else?" Luke Asked.

"How About A Way To To Drain Any Sort Of Water Out Of The Den Just In Case The Spring Overflows Or Something Like That Happens" I Said.

"That Sounds Good" Jason Replied. _We Then Began To Dig Small Canals Into The Dirt That Ran Through The Entrance And Eventually Would Carry The Water Off The Cliff. Once We Were Done We Waited For The Girls To Return. _

"When Do You Guys Think The Girls Are Going To Get Back?" I Asked.

"I Dont Know" James Answered.

"Well Here's Your Answer" Said A Voice. _We Looked To The Entrance To The Den And Saw The Girls Walking In With A Few Things They Had Gathered Around The Forest._

"Look What We Got Guys" Emily Added As She Did A Presenting Pose In Front Of The Things They Gathered, Then They Explained What They Had Gathered. "We Got Some Rocks To Help Support The Dirt That Holds Back All The Spring Water" Bella Said. "We Also Got This Stuff That Is Really Soft So I Figured We Could Put This In The Sleeping Areas" Abby Explained. _Me And The Guys Examined What Abby Was Talking About, The Stuff Was White And Was Very Soft. She Said They Had Found It Near The Road That Ran Through The Park After One Of Those Things Humans Use To Get Around And Transport Things Quicker Apparently Had A Accident._ "Then We Have Some Sort Of Food Which I Think Is Human So I Figured We Could Try It" Elizabeth Said.

"Well Seems Like You Guys Did A Great Job Finding This Stuff" I Said.

"Thanks Humphrey" They Said.

"Alright, Lets Set This Stuff Up" Luke Said. _After A Short Time Everything Was Set Up And The Den Was Finished._

"Alright Are We Done Cause I'm Starving" Jason Said.

"I Agree, Lets Go Get Lunch" James Said.

"Alright Lets Go" I Said. _We Started Back Down The Mountain Towards The Pack Grounds, After A Decent Amount Of Time Walking We Made It Back To The Feeding Grounds._

"Hey, You're Back" Gordon Said To Us.

"Hey Dad" We Just Went On A Little Hike" I Replied, We Had All Agreed To Keep The Den A Secret.

"Okay, Just Remember To Stay Near The Pack Borders And That There Is Always A Patrol In Case You Need Help" He Reminded Us.

"We Know" We All Said To Him.

"Okay, Now Go Eat" He Said. We All Found A Deer That We Could Eat And Began To Dig In. I Sat Next To Emily, Luke And Elizabeth Sat Together And Bella, Abby, Jason, And James All Sat On The Other Side Of The Deer. Soon Most Of What Remained Of The Deer Were Just Bones, Me and Luke Then Helped Each Other Break Two Pieces Of Bone Off For Our Girlfriends As A Gift.

"Thanks Guys But You Didnt Have To Do That" Elizabeth And Emily Said.

"We Wanted To" I Replied.

"We Wanted To Because We Love You" Luke Added. _A Few Small Tears Appeared Under Their Eyes Which Ended Up With The Girls Tackling Us Both And Kissing Us Heavily._

"You Can Take That As Us Saying We Love You Both As Well" They Said. _They Then Giggled As We Were Too Dazed And Surprised To Say Anything, After A Short While We Both Had Regained Our Composure._

"Come On Lets Go Back To The Den Now" Jason Said.

"I Want To Come Up With A Way To Close The Den Off For Some More Privacy" He Added. _We Began Walking Towards The Den But Just Before We Got Out Of The Pack Borders We Saw A Familiar Face._

"Well, Well, Well What Do We Have Here" Someone Said. _I Recognized The Owner Of The Voice Immediately._

"Charlie" I Said As I Turned Around But When I Did I Was Shocked. _Charlie Was Not Alone , He Had To Have At Least Twenty Wolves With Him. I_

**Note: Wolves Eat The Bones Of Animals As "Scraps" Which Is Why Humphrey and Luke Gave Them To Elizabeth And Emily If You Didn't Know. **


	10. The End Of A Pack

Humphrey's P.O.V.

"Wh-Why Do You Have That Many Wolves" I Asked Nervously.

"Because I Am Going To Kill You" He Replied.

"No You're Not Because Humphrey Is Under The Protection Of This Pack" Emily Said Angrily.

"Yeah And What Are You Going To Do Princess" Charlie Laughed.

"We're Going To Fight Back" Luke Said.

"Then You Will Die With Humphrey" Charlie Replied. _None Of Us Knew What To Do, Charlie Had Around Twenty More Wolves Than Us, Plus We Were Only Pups, We Couldn't Fight Twenty Adult Wolves. Eventually Luke Spoke Up._

"Girls Run, We Will Be Fine" He Said.

"We Are Not Leaving You Guys" Elizabeth Said, Luke Then Kissed Her.

"I'm Not Giving You An Option, Run And Get Help We Will Cover Your Escape" He Said.

"But" Elizabeth Tried To Protest.

"NOW!" Luke Yelled. The Girls Then Started To Run, Charlie Tried To Send Half Of His Wolves After Them But We Stepped In Front Of Them Covering Their Escape.

"How Cute, The Guys Coming To The Girls Rescue" Charlie Laughed.

"Leave Them Out Of This, This Is Between You And Me!" I Said Angrily To Charlie.

"Then Call Off Your Friends And I Will Do The Same" He Said.

"Guys, Stand Back" I Said.

"Everyone At Ease" Charlie Said To His Wolves. Both Parties Of Wolves Backed Down Leaving Only Humphrey And Charlie In The Middle.

"Are You Ready To Die?" Charlie Asked.

"No, But Are You?" I Replied._ He Growled At This And Began To Circle Me And I Copied Him, Soon We We're Circling Each Other And Sizing Each Other Up. I Knew That If I Went At Him In A Traditional Fight I Would Lose For Sure As He Was Slightly Trained In Fighting Since He Was A Alpha, So I Would Need To Be Fast And Sneaky. At Last He Jumped Towards Me But Was Slo__w And I Was Able To Duck Under Him As He Went Flying Over Me, He Landed On His Feet But Was Angry He Didn't Get Me._

"You Worthless Excuse For A Wolf COME HERE!" He Yelled And Charged Me Again, _This Time I Side Stepped To The Right And Tripped Him, He Rolled For A Good Distance Before To Finally Coming_ To_ A Stop. He Got Back Up And But Didn't Attack Me This Time, He Just Began To Circle Me Again Reevaluating His Attack Strategy. However After A While He Appeared To Just Get Tired Of This._

"You Know What You Aren't Worth The Energy, Wolves Attack" He Commanded. _Slowly His Wolves Began Advancing On Us, Growling And Snapping Their Jaws In What I Guess Was A Intimidation Tactic. I Didn't Care Though, I Had Gotten The Love Of My Life To Safety And That's All That Mattered To Me. I Looked Over And Only Saw Luke Back With Me Though._

"I Sent James And Jason Away, They Looked Terrified So I Just Told Them To Run And Try To Get Help" He Said.

"Okay Good Job They Shouldn't Get Killed Over This And Neither Should You" I Said.

"I Would Rather Stay Here And Die In A Service To My Pack Then Run" He Said As We Were Both About To Be Cornered Up Against A Tree.

"I Can See Why Elizabeth Fell In Love With You, You Always Put Others Before Yourself" I Said.

"Same To You" He Replied.

"Thanks" I Said.

"Enough, Are You Ready To Die?" Charlie Said.

"Yes" I Said.

"Good And Don't Worry This Will Only Hurt A Lot" He Said, Me And Luke Both Closed Our Eyes Ready To Meet Our End. _"Oh Well I Had A Good Run, I Had A Great Family, Great Friends, And Then I Had The Wolf That I Was Going To Die For To Protect, Please Don't Forget About Me Emily" I Thought. Then Something Happened That None Of Us Saw Coming, Just As Charlie Was About To Go For My Neck A Wolf Jumped Out Of Nowhere And Tackled Him To The Ground. I Opened My Eyes And Saw Emily On Top Of Him. Charlie's Wolf's Looked Too Surprised To Do Anything So I Quickly Ran Over And Pulled Her Off Of Him._

"Emily Come On Lets Go" I Said.

"Go Where?" She Asked.

"I Don't Know, Anywhere But Here" I Replied.

"But Why Retreat When You Can Fight" She Said. _I Looked At Her Puzzled By What She Meant Until She Pointed Behind Me. When I Looked Back I Was Shocked, Almost Every Alpha In The Pack Was Behind Us. That Must Have Been Why Charlie's Wolves Looked Shocked, I Guess They Were Scared By The Number Of Wolves We Had._

"So You Can't Fight Your Own Battles So You Have To Rely On Others Instead" Charlie Laughed.

"I Don't Think That Was Necessarily A Fair Fight Charlie" Luke Said.

"No Matter, You Will All Be Dead Soon Enough" He Replied.

"What Do You Mean, We Have At Least Thirty More Wolves Then You?" Emily Said. He Just Laughed At This.

"Ha, You're More Gullible Than King Said You Be" He Said

"King, Who's King?" I Asked.

"Charlie What The Hell Do You Think You Are Doing!" Noah Yelled As He Stepped Out From The Crowd Of Alphas.

"Ahh The Great Pack Leader Returns To Me At Last, Thank You Noah For Making This Easy For Me" He Replied.

"Charlie I Don't Know What This Is Or Why You Are Doing This But As Your Father I Command You To Stop" Jackson Said As He Joined Noah.

"I Don't Think So" He Said.

"Why Are You Even Doing This?" Hannah Said As She Joined Jackson And Noah.

"Why Am I Doing This, Because You Harbour This Bastard Who Thinks He Can Just Steal MY Girl. Especially As He Is Just A Pathetic Omega" He Said.

"Charlie As Your Father I Am Very Ashamed In You, Now Come Over Here And Tell Those Other Wolves To Leave NOW!" Jackson Said

"I Don't Think So, And Besides Even If I Did Want To Come Back There Isn't Going To Be A Pack To Come Back To For Much Longer" He Said

"Wh-What" Noah Said, Just Then A Howl Was Heard Throughout The Area.

"This Was Only A Diversion So The Main Attack Could Easily Overwhelm Your Border Guards And Overrun Any Sort Of Defences Your Omega's Could Put Up. We Knew That Emily Would Get As Many Alphas That Weren't On Border Patrol As She Could" He Said.

"We?" Noah Asked

"Yes We" Said A Voice Behind Us. _We All Turned Around A Saw About 50 More Wolves Behind Us._

"Who Are You?" Asked Noah.

"I Am The Infamous King" The Wolf Replied.

"King, From The Legend Of-Of" Noah Stammered.

"Yes From The Legend Of Conrad Von Hotzendorf" King Finished.

"Bu-But He Isn't Here" Riley Said.

"That Is What You Think, There Is A Part Of The Legend That Not Many Know" He Said.

"And What Is That?" Noah Said.

"The Names Of The Parents Of Hotzendorf" He Finished.

"I Can Assure You That Wolf Is Not Here, Now Please Just Leave Before Any Blood Is Spilled" Noah Said.

"The Parents Names Are Gordon And Zoe" He Said. _Suddenly All Of The Alphas Were Shocked And Turned To Look At My Parents Who We're Just As Surprised, Luke And Elizabeth Were Confused But Emily Was Shocked Too. Eventually All The Alphas Looked At Me With Shocked Faces._

"Mom, Dad Why Is Everyone Looking At Me Like That?" I Asked.

"Humphrey Leave Now!" Gordon Said.

"But I Don't Want To Lea"

"LEAVE NOW!" Gordon Said.

"Come On Humphrey Lets Go!" Emily Said As She Pulled Me._ Soon Me, Emily, Luke, And Elizabeth Were Running Back To The Main Pack Area._

"Emily What Is Going On, Why Was Everyone Looking At Me And My Parents Like That?" I Asked As We Were Running.

"Do You Not Know The Legend?" She Asked.

"What Legend?" I Replied.

"My Father Told Me The Legend Since I Was Next In Line To Become The Leader Of The Pack" She Said.

"Well Then What Is The Legend?" Elizabeth Asked.

"The Legend Of Conrad Von Hotzendorf Tells About A Wolf That Through His Puphood Was Bullied For Being An Omega, And How He Would Fight Against Another Wolf Named King In A Effort To Prove That Omegas Were Equal To Alphas" She Explained.

"Well I Guess That Explains Why He Is After Humphrey, He Wants To Kill Him Before Humphrey Can Ever Raise An Army To Fight Him" Luke Said.

"And Why He Is After Our Pack" Emily Said.

"Why Would He Be After Our Pack?" Elizabeth Asked

"I've Heard Stories From My Father And From Lone Wolves About Packs West Of Here That Treat Omega's More Like Slaves Than Actual Members Of Their Pack's, And Our Pack Is Regarded As One Of The Packs That Treat Omega's The Best Since Here The Rank Defines Your Job And Not Where You Stand In A Social Structure" Emily Explained.

"So King Wants To Wipe Us Out So There's No One That Can Challenge Him In The Future" I Said.

"I Guess" Emily Replied. _Just Then We Came Into A Clearing That Served As The Main Pack Area, Only Something Was Off, There Were No Wolf's Around And No Sign Of Recent Activity At All._

"Where Is Everyone?" I Said.

"I Don't Know" Replied Luke. _Then We All Smelled Something, A Certain Smell, A Smell That Can Only Mean One Thing, Blood._

"Do You Guys Smell That?" I Asked.

"Yeah" Elizabeth Said.

"It Is Coming From Over The Hill That Leads To The Emergency Dens" Luke Said. _We Began Climbing The Small Hill And When We Reached The Top The Scene We Saw Was Unimaginable, Some Of The Alphas That Were On Border Patrol And Almost All Of The Omegas Had Been Slaughtered. Blood Stained The Grass, Destroyed Bodies Of Pups And Adult Wolves Were Everywhere._

"How Did This Happen, The Emergency Dens Should Have Prevented This?" Emily Said.

"King Must Have Attacked So Quickly That No One Had Time To Escape Or Reach The Dens" Luke Said. Emily Began To Break Down And Cry.

"This All My Fault" She Wailed.

"How Is This Your Fault?" I Asked As I Pointed To The Scene Before Us.

"If I Didn't Take Every Alpha In The Pack Then They Might Have Been Able To Fight Off Or At Least Hold Kings Wolves Back Long Enough For The Pups And Omegas To Get Away At Least" She Said.

"Emily The Omegas Would Have Stayed And Helped The Alphas, It Was Part Of Their Duty" I Said As I Comforted Her.

"Maybe Your Right, But It Was Still My Fault They Had No Chance Since I Took Most Of The Alphas To Fight Charlie" She Said. _I Didn't Know How To Respond To That So I Just Held Her And Let Her Softly Cry Into My Fur. I Looked Over At Luke And Saw Him Comforting Elizabeth As Well._

"So What Do We Do Now?" I Asked After A While.

"I Say We Wait Here And Hope That The Alphas Pull Through" Luke Said.

"Wait The Alphas, Oh My God Our Parents" Emily Cried.

"They Will Be Fine Emily, Remember All Of Our Parents Are Alphas They Will Be Fine" Luke Said.

"No They Wont, In The Legend It States How The Wolves In Kings Army Are Elite" Emily Said._ We All Didnt Know What To Do So We Just Sat Were We Where For A While With Still No Sign Of The Alphas, Eventually We Just Decided To Go Back And Try To Find Them._

"How Close Do You Think we Are?" Elizabeth Asked After A While.

"We Have To Be Getting There" I Replied. _Just Then We Heard The Sounds Of Wolves Fighting So We Began To Run Source Of The Sounds._

"Oh My God" Emily Said As We Got To The Battle Scene. _There Were Wolves Dead Or Dying On The Ground From Both Sides, There Were Wolves Still Fighting, And King, Charlie, And Another Wolf Who Had Brown Fur With Brown Eyes Were Just Sitting In The Back Watching The Battle. Then We Saw Our Parents Who We're Ironically The Last Ones Left On Our Side As The Rest Of The Wolves Had Either Been Killed Or Had Retreated_. _They Said Something We Couldn't Hear And Then We're Swarmed By About Twenty Wolves, They Tried To Fight Them Off But We're Overrun Almost Instantly Which Resulted In Them Being Defeated Quickly._

"Mom, Dad" I Mumbled Sadly On The Verge Of Crying. _I Looked Over At The Others And Saw Luke On The Verge Of Crying As Well And Emily And Elizabeth Had Tears Running Down Their Faces. _

"Finally We Are Victorious" King Congratulated His Wolves. _We Just Sat In The Bushes and Watched._

"However We Are Not Done Yet, We Still Must Kill Hotzendorf" King Stated.

"DeLancey Fan Out With These Wolves And Slaughter Any Survivors You Find And If You See Hotzendorf Howl" King Said To The Brown Wolf Who He Was Sitting Next To.

"Yes Sire" DeLancey Replied In A Weird Accent Like King's.

"Good, Charlie You Are With Me In Tracking Down Hotzendorf And Killing Him" King Finished.

"Very Well Sir" Charlie Said. With That Charlie And King Walked Off While Delancey Took The Remaining Wolves To Try And Locate Any Survivors From Kings Earlier Attack On The Actual Pack.

"Come On Lets Get Out Of Here" Luke Said After They Were Gone.

"Hang On" Emily Sniffled, She Got Up And Walked Over To Her Parents With The Rest Of Us Copying Her. _Everyone Silently Agreed On Giving Each Other Some Time With Their Parents, I Approached My Parents First._

_"Hey Mom Hey Dad, I Just Wanted To Say Goodbye And Thank You For All You've Done For Me, Thank You For Excepting Emily Into Our Family And For Letting Us Run, I Will Avenge This Pack As Conrad Von Hotzendorf And Thank You For All You've Done For Me And Know That I Will Always Love You, Goodbye" I Thought._

Emily's P.O.V.

_"Hey Guys I Just Wanted To Say Thank You For All You Have Done For Me And For Excepting Humphrey Into Our Family And I Will Love You Forever"._

Luke's P.O.V.

_"Mom, Dad I Know That You Might Not Be Able To Even Hear Me But I Wanted To Say Thank You For Taking Care Of Me And Excepting Elizabeth Into Our Family, I Will Always Love You And I Will Try To Avenge This Pack, Goodbye For Now"._

Elizabeth's P.O.V.

_"Hey Mom And Dad I Just Wanted To Let You Guys Know That You Were The Best Parents I Could Have Ever Asked For And Thank You For Excepting Luke Into Our Family, I Will Love You For Eternity And I Will Never Stop Loving You Guys Or Luke, Goodbye"._

Humphrey's P.O.V.

_"After Everyone Was Done We Began To Silently Walk To The Small Den We Had Built On The Outskirts Of The Pack To Act As A Temporary Shelter. Before We Got To The Den We Crossed A River To Wash Our Scents Off, When We Got To The Den Everyone Just Went Into The Sleeping Rooms With Their Respective Partner And Fell Asleep"._


	11. On The Run

**The Next Morning**

Humphrey's P.O.V.

_I Woke Up To The Sun Shining Into My Eyes, I Would Have Loved To Start A New Day, To See My Parents, My Friends, And My Girlfriend, Now She Was The Only Family I Had Left And Was One Of My Three Remaining Friends I Had After Yesterday. I Heard Someone Walking In The Main Room So I Got Up To Investigate, I Then Found Luke Walking Out From The Room He And Elizabeth Took._

"Good Morning" Luke Said In A Gruff Morning Voice.

"Morning" I Replied In Almost The Same Tone.

"So What's The Plan For Today?" He Asked.

"I'm Not Sure" I Replied.

"Well We Can't Just Sit Here With Those Wolves Running Around, We Have To Do Something At The Least" He Said.

"I Know I Know, But What Can We Do?" I Said.

"I Don't Know" He Replied Sounding Somewhat Defeated. _He Then Began To Walk Out Of The Cave So I Just Decided To Follow Him. He Sat Down At The Ledge In Front Of The Entrance And Began To Look Out Over The Valley._

"I Think We Should Leave" He Said After A While.

"Leave?" I Asked Him.

"You Know, Leave This Place, Find Another Pack, Settle Down With The Girls And Raise A Family Like Our Parents Wanted Us To Do" He Said.

"But We're Just Pups, We Don't Have The Survival Skills And Strength Of An Alpha" I Said.

"We May Not Have Strength But Me And Emily Were Taught Basic Survival Skills Since We Were Supposed To Go Through Alpha Training Anyway" He Replied.

"Oh Okay, But What If We Run Into Kings Wolves Or Something Else Like Humans?" I Asked Him.

"Then We Run And Hope For The Best" He Replied.

"So You're Saying We just Take Risks And Hope For The Best?" I Said.

"We Don't Exactly Have Much Of A Choice Humphrey" He Said.

"True" I Replied.

"What We Should Do Is Try and Find Some Food For Today, Then Leave This Place" He Said.

"Leave?" Elizabeth Asked As She And Emily Walked Up.

"Yes, Leave" Luke Said.

"But We Would Never Survive Out There" Emily Said.

"What Other Options Do We Have" Luke Said.

"We Can't Stay Here, We're Being Hunted By Crazy Wolves Who Want Us And Humphrey Dead For Whatever Reason, Charlie Wants Us Dead Also, And We Don't Know How To Hunt Except For Small Game Like Squirrels And Rabbits, And Even If We Did Know How To Hunt We Don't Have The Strength To Take Down Even A Small Deer" He Continued.

"But What About All The Danger Out There?" Elizabeth Asked.

"I Guess We're Just Going To Have To Soldier On And Hope We Don't Run Into Anything We Can't Handle" Luke Said.

"But We're Do We Even Go?" Emily Asked.

"I Don't Know" Luke Replied,_ Just Then We Heard Voices Coming From The Ledge Below Us._

"How Much Longer Are We Going To Spend Looking For These Stupid Pups" One Of Two Wolves Said Below Us.

"As Long As DeLancey Said To, One Of Them Is Key To Victory And You Know How King Is When It Comes To Getting Something He Wants" The Other Wolf Said.

"I Just Wished They Weren't So Damn Smart, Why Oh Why Out Of Everything They Could Do Why Did They Have To Cross That River, I Reckon They're A Day Ahead Of Us Now" He Said.

"We Need To Get Out Of Here Now" Luke Whispered To Us. _We Hastily Put A Rock In Front Of The Den To Hide It In Case We Needed It In The Future and Began To Run Off Into The Woods._

King's P.O.V.

"Make Sure That The Wolves Kill Anyone They Come Across, We Can't Risk The Attack Being Found Out" I Said As I Informed DeLancey.

"Yes Sire" DeLancey Said As He Departed To Inform The Wolves.

"Now What Do I Do With You" I Told Charlie Who Was Sitting Next To Me.

"Isn't It Obvious" He Said.

"I Don't Follow" I Replied.

"Uhh, Train Me, Train Me To Be A Killer, So I Can Hunt Down Those Wolves And Take My Revenge Against Them And You Also Benefit From This As I Eliminate Them For You So You Can Do Whatever You Do" He Explained.

"An Interesting Offer, I Will Think About It" I Said.

"Sooner Or Later You Will Realise My Potential" He Said As He Got Up And Left.

"I Believe I Shall" I Muttered.

Luke's P.O.V.

_We Had Been Walking For A While Now And I Noticed That The Sun Was Beginning To Set Behind Some Mountains In The Distance._

"Guys We Should Find Somewhere To Sleep" I Said As I Pointed To The Setting Sun. _We Silently Agreed To Make A Den, First We Found A Nice Embankment And Began Digging. Soon We Had A Nice Hole That Could Fit All Of Us. I Looked At The Sun And Realised We Still Had A While Before Night Set In Completely, None Of Us Had Eaten Today And I Could Tell We Were All Hungry._

"Do You Want To Split Into Teams And Try To Find Some Food?" I Asked. _This Seemed To Perk Them Up._

"Couple And Couple?" Emily Asked.

"Yep" I Replied. _And With That We Set Out In Two Teams To Find Food._

DeLancey's P.O.V.

"Sir Over Here" John A Brown Wolf With Brown Eyes Called Out.

"What Is It?" I Asked.

"I Think I Might Have Their Scents" He Replied. _I Began To Sniff The Ground And Sure Enough I Picked Up Their Scents, We Had Found Them._

"Good Work John, I Will Inform King, Keep On Their Trail And If You Find Them Kill All Of Them Except For Hotzendorf, King Wants Him Alive" I Said.

"Yes Sir" He Replied. _With That He And Nine Other Wolves Began To Follow Their Trail While I Raced Back To Inform King._

**Note: I'm Sorry That I Havent Updated This Story In A Very Long Time, I Don't Have Any Sort Of Excuse Other Than Real Life Getting In The Way. But I'm Back For Now And I Can Assure You That This Story Will Go Back To Getting At Least One Update Every Few Days.**


	12. On The March

Humphrey's P.O.V.

_Me And Emily Had Been Hunting Squirrels And Rabbits For A While Now, I Was Doing My Best But I Had No Experience Prior To This So I Was Failing To Catch Anything. Emily Had At Least Fared A Little Better And Had Managed To Catch A Squirrel On Her Fourth Try. I Was Now On My Sixth And Was Trying To Remember What She Had Told Me._

_ "Remember Humphrey, First Find Your Target, Second Plan How You Want To Attack Your Target, Third Sneak Up on Your Target Without Making Any Sound, Fourth Come Out Of Nowhere And With Speed And Surprise Use It To Kill Your Target" I Remembered Her Telling Me._

_I Had Already Completed Step One, To Locate The Target. Now I Had To Initiate Step Two And Three And I Already Knew How I Wanted To Attack So I Began To Circle Around The Rabbit So I Could Be Behind It. With Step Three Completed I Went For The Kill With Hunger And Instinct Driving Me On At This Point But Two Seconds Later I Had A Dead Rabbit In My Jaws And Emily Was Congratulating Me._

"There You Go Humphrey, I Knew You Could Do It" She Congratulated Me.

"Thanks Emily" I Said Through Muffled Jaws.

"No Problem Now Lets Get Back To The Den" She Said And Pointed To The Sun That Was Now Almost Behind The Mountains.

DeLancey's P.O.V.

"I've Sent The Wolves I Had With Me On Ahead To Track Them While I Informed You, Now I Plan To Take Another Force Of Twenty Wolves Out To Meet Up With Them And Bring Hotzendorf Back Here" I Explained.

"That Won't Be Necessary DeLancey" King Replied.

"Excuse Me Sir, I Don't Know Understand? I Said Confused.

"That Won't Be Necessary DeLancey As We Are Moving Out To Follow Them, We Are Done Here And Besides We Even Managed To Obtain Some Bargaining Chips As Well" He Explained.

"His Parents?" I Asked.

"Unfortunately No, They Were Killed In The Second Attack" He Said.

"Then Who Are They?" I Said.

"The Next Best Thing, His Friends" He Said As He Pointed To Three Pups Being Forced Out A Cave And Along With The Rest Of Wolves Beginning To March.

"Ahh I See" I Said.

"Good, Now Go Lead Them" King Ordered Me.

"Yes Sire" I Said As I Left To Lead Them.

Humphrey's P.O.V.

"Well Look Who It Is" Luke Said.

"Hi Guys" Emily Said.

"So How Many Rabbits Did You Guys Manage To Get?" Elizabeth Asked.

"I Got One And Humphrey Got One" Emily Said.

"Nice I Got One And Luke Got One Two" She Said.

"Well Then Lets Eat" I Said.

"Agreed" Luke Said, _After We Had Finished Eating We Decided To Sit Down And Talk._

"So What Do You Guys Think Are Chances Are?" Elizabeth Asked.

"I Don't Know" Luke Replied.

"I Just Hope We Find Another Pack Soon That Would Be Willing To Take Us In" I Said.

"I Hope So Too" Emily Said.

"For Now Lets Just Hope We Can Stay Ahead Of Kings Wolves And Make It To The Safety Of Another Pack's Borders" Luke Said.

"But What Pack Could We Even Go To?" Emily Said.

"I Don't Know" Luke Replied. _I Looked Outside And Noticed That The Night Had Almost Completely Set In By Now._

"You Guys Want To Get Some Sleep?" I Asked.

"Sure" They All Replied. _With That Me and Emily Cuddled Up With Luke And Elizabeth Doing The Same Thing On The Opposite Side Of The Den And We All Fell Asleep._

Kings P.O.V.

_We Had Just Left The Area We Had Camped Out At And Were Now Approaching The River Were Those Pups Crossed, They're Smart I'll Give Them That But It Will Not Matter In The End. Hotzendorf Will Die Along With Anyone Who Follows Him And I Will Rise To Power And Conquer Every Single Pack In The World That Dares To Oppose Me. But First Things Come First and That Is To Hunt Down And Kill Hotzendorf. I Had Also Been Thinking About Training Charlie But Why Since I Had No Use For Him Now, The Smart Thing To Do Would Just Be To Kill Him At This Point Yet Something Held Me Back. Maybe I Should Train Him, After All He Could Be A Good Assassin Or Spy If It Comes To That. One Thing Is For Sure I Told Him That I Would Think About It And I Have, Yet I Still Don't Have An Answer. Suddenly I Was Pulled From My Thoughts._

"Sire The First Of Our Forces Are About To Begin Crossing The River" DeLancey Informed Me.

"Very Good, Keep Them On The Laws Of The Tracking Group You Sent Off Earlier" I Ordered.

"Yes Sire" DeLancey Said As He Began To Jog To The Front Of The Group.

_Soon My Part Of The Group Reached The River As Well, I Looked To My Left And Saw A Massive Waterfall In The Distance. I Looked To My Right And Saw Rapids Further Down The River, I Wonder What Is Causing Those._

"Oliver" I Called.

"Yes Sir" He Said As He Came Back Towards Me From The Front Of The Group.

"Do You Know What Is Causing Those? I Asked.

"Yes, It's A Whirlpool Further Down The River. I Saw It When We First Got Here While I Was Mapping Out The Packs Borders" He Explained.

"I See, Very Well Dismissed" I Said. _He Looked Somewhat Annoyed But Nodded His Head And Began To Walk Back To The Front Of Column Of Wolves And Resumed Talking To One Of The Few Girls In The Pack. _

_Hmm How Interesting, Maybe The Last Single Girl In The Pack May Finally Have Found Herself A Mate. My Pack Did Not Have A Lot Of Females Since Female Lone Wolves Were Rare, And The Few Ones That Did Exist Usually Werent Very Easy To Talk To And Were Very Defensive. It Usually Was The Same For Males But They Were Just More Common In The Lone Wolf Population. This Girl Had Been No Exception As She Was Not Only Difficult To Approach But I'm Pretty Sure The Only Reason She Joined Us Was To Have Access To A Steady Supply Of Food And Have Protection As Well. I Almost Felt Sorry For Her, Her Pack Had Been Decimated By Disease When She Was Just A Pup Which Had Killed Her Parents And Friends. She Had Left So She Didn't Become Infected And Taught Herself The Ways Of A Lone Wolf, Apparently Oliver Had Found Her After She Been Cornered By Two Guys And Using His Superior Training Had Easily Defeated Them. But She Was Too Scared To Go Back To Her Old Life So He Offered Her A Place Here. She Hesitantly Accepted It But Began To Get To Know Some Wolves, Like Oliver Himself. The Few Girls That Had Already Been Here Became Good Friends With Her As Well As A Few Guys But To Me It Always Seemed Like Oliver Was Like A Best Friend To Her, If I Didn't Know Any Better Then I Would Say She Has A Crush On Him. Well If This Does Turn Out Positively Then Soon I Could Have Some New Pups To Turn Into Alphas To Help Fuel My World Conquest. I Then Noticed That__ The Last Of Our Wolves Had Crossed The River So I Gave The Order To Set Up Camp, Since We Had Set Out Late In The Day We Had Not Gotten Very Far Before The Sun Began To Set. The Days Objective Had Been To Get The Pack Across The River And Let It Rest For The Night, Then Resume The March In The Morning. Thankfully This Goal Had Been Met And We Were Still On Schedule._


	13. Pursued

Humphrey's P.O.V.

_I Woke To Shouting And When I Opened My Eyes I Saw A Beautiful Golden Wolf In Front Of Me Shouting Into My Face. I Couldn't Hear Her But She Had Her Paws On My Chest And We Were Both Soaking Wet, She Also Looked Exhausted. I Took This Time To Look Her Over, She Looked A Lot Like Emily But Had Golden Fur Which Made Her Look Beautiful. Wait Where Was Emily, I Looked Around Us But I Couldn't See Her Anywhere. The Pup In Front Of Me Started To Get Annoyed That I Wasn't Responding To Her So She Got Right In My Face And Judging By Her Facial Expression Began Yelling, However This Time However I Could Hear Her Clearly. "Humphrey Wake Up, Wake Up!"_

"Huh What!" I Said As I Shot Awake.

"Humphrey Are You Ok, You Were Sweating And Moaning In Your Sleep?" Emily Asked Concerned.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm Fine" I Said.

"Are You Sure?" Emily Asked.

"Yes I'm Sure" I Said, _Of Course I Wasn't Even Sure If I Was Okay But We Already Had Enough To Deal With And I Didn't Want To Make Emily Even More Scared Than She Already Was._

"Okay" She Replied. _I Looked Over And Noticed That Luke And Elizabeth Were Both Gone._

"We're Are Luke And Elizabeth?" I Asked Her.

"Luke Took Elizabeth To Help Her With Her Hunting Skills And To Get Us All Breakfast" She Explained.

"Since When Did He Become The Teacher?" I Joked.

"Haha, He Actually Became Very Good At Hunting Yesterday And Offered To Help Elizabeth With Her Hunting" She Said.

"I Swear That Wolf Is A Natural Born Alpha" I Said.

"You're Not Wrong There" She Replied.

"Alright Who Wants Breakfast" Said Luke As He And Elizabeth Walked Into The Den.

"We Do" Me And Emily Both Said At The Same Time. _Elizabeth Gave Us Two Squirrels And Luke Gave Her One So We All Had One Squirrel._

"So Luke How Did You Guys Do With Hunting?" Emily Asked As We Ate.

"We Did Great, Me And Elizabeth Both Got Two Squirrels Each" He Said.

"Nice" Emily Replied, _Finally I Decided To Speak._

"So What's The Plan For Today?" I Asked.

"I Guess Keep Going In The Direction Of Those Mountains And Hope We Find A Pack That Will Accept Us" Luke Said.

"And Hope That Kings Wolves Don't Find Us" Elizabeth Added.

"Quite Right, Also Emily Could You Tell Us More About The Legend Of Conrad Von Hotzendorf?" I Asked Her.

"Why?" She Asked.

"Because I'm Not Sure I Am Him" I Said.

"Why Would You Not Be Him, You Have King From The Legend Hunting You, Charlie Has Bullied You For Being An Omega, And King Also Said Himself That The Names Of The Parents Of Hotzendorf Are Gordon And Zoe?" Luke Asked.

"I Don't Know, I Was Only Bullied By Charlie Once, The Names Could Just Be A Coincidence And There's No Description Of Him.

"I'm Still Going To Say You Are Hotzendorf Until Further Notice And Regardless Of That We Do Have King Chasing Us Down, I Don't Know About You Humphrey But If King Himself From The Legend Is Chasing Me Down And If He Claimed I Was Hotzendorf I Would Believe It" Luke Said.

"Maybe Your Right" I Said.

"Anyway Emily Could You Please Tell Us More Of The Legend" I Added.

"Im Sorry But I Don't Know Anything Else About It Since It Is A Very Short And Secretive Legend, I Didn't Even Know That It Included The Names Of The Parents Until Two Days Ago" She Said.

"It's Okay" I Said.

**Six Miles Away, Kings P.O.V.**

_Ahh Another Beautiful Day, A Perfect Day To Track Hotzendorf. Last Night DeLancey Received A Report From John That They Believed They Were Gaining On Them, Which Was Perfect. Yes We Had A Minor Setback In Which Hotzendorf Had Managed To Escape My Grasp, But We Were More Than Making Up For It. Soon The Tracking Group Would Have Hotzendorf And Bring Him Back To Us, Then Victory Would Be Mine._

"Good Morning Sire" DeLancey Said As He Approached Me.

"Good Morning" I Replied.

"So We Are Still Moving After The Tracking Group Correct?" He Asked.

"Yes We Are, Are They Still Heading Northwest?" I Said.

"Yes, They Are Still Heading That Direction" He Said.

"Good, Are The Wolves Ready To Move Out?" I Asked Him.I

"Yes, They Are Just Finishing Up Breakfast" He Replied.

"Good Lets Begin Marching" I Ordered.

"Very Well Sire" He Replied And Left.

_Soon I Will Have You Hotzendorf._

Humphey's P.O.V.

_As We Were Eating I Was To Think Of An Explanation About Why I've Been Having These Weird Dreams Lately. First I Had One Where Some Wolves Were Having Some Weird Battle With A Random Wolf In The Sky, Then I Had Another About A Weird Golden Wolf Pup Who Looked Exhausted And Shouted Something To Me That I Couldn't Hear. I Don't Know If These Dreams Are Trying To Tell Me Something Or If They're A Warning But I Do Know That They Must Be Here For A Purpose. I Then Went To Take Another Bite Of My Squirrel But Realized That I Had Finished It, I Looked At The Others And Realized They Were Almost Done As Well._

"So Do You Guys Want To Get Going Now?" I Asked Them After We Had All Finished.

"Sure, We Probably Should Anyway" Luke Said.

"Alright Lets Go" Emily Replied.

_We Soon Left The Den And Began Walking Towards The Mountains But Soon Ran Into Something We Didn't Think We Would Ever Encounter. We Peeked Through Some Bushes Only To See A Massive Something, They're Were A Lot Of Human Made Structures With What Looked Like A Massive Waterfall In The Distance. We Tried To Find The Mountains Again But We Couldn't See Them._

"Where Are The Mountains?" I Asked.

"I Don't Know" Replied Emily.

"But We All Saw Them" Elizabeth Said.

"Maybe What We Saw Was Those Giant Human Things There, But We Thought They Were Mountains Because Of The Distance We Were From Them" I Said.

"Yeah, Like A Mirage" Luke Added.

"Great Now Where Stuck Between Kings Wolves And A Major Human Area" Emily Said.

"Cheer Up Emily, We Still Have Time To Backtrack And Find A Way Around" I Replied.

"If We're Going To Do That Then We Should Do It Now" Luke Added.

"Then Lets Do It" I Said.

_We Backtracked Around The Human Area And Towards The River, We Then Saw A Wilderness Area That Looked Like It Went Right Through We Human Area So We Decided To Cut Through It To Save Some Time. We Also Got A Good Look At The Waterfall, It Was Nothing Like We Had Ever Seen. It Was Also Bigger Than Any Other Waterfalls We Had In Our Territory. Then We Ran Into Trouble As It Turned Out The Wilderness Area Didn't quite Go Through The Entire Human Area Like We Had Thought And It Had Ended Giving Us Another Area We Did Not Expect To See. There Were Tall Circular Things, Brown Colored Things That Were On The Ground That Ran Parallel With Each Other, There Were Also Massive Rectangular Things That Looked Like They Were On too Of The Brown Colored Lines._

"What Is This Place?" Elizabeth Asked.

"I Don't Know But Stay Together" Luke Said As He Turned Around To Face Us.

"Okay But I Think Tha-" I Began.

"Get Down" Luke Said. _We All Quickly Dropped To The Ground And Luke Pointed With His Paw Over To Some Trees In The Wilderness Area Where Some Wolves Began To Emerge From._

"I Recognize Them From Kings Scouting Group, They Must Have Followed Us" He Explained.

"Well What Do We Do?" Elizabeth Panicked.

"We Go Forward" Me And Luke Said At The Same.

"I-In There" Emily Stammered.

"You're Both Crazy" Elizabeth Said.

"Hey Get Killed By Kings Wolves Or Maybe Get Killed By Humans While Trying To Escape Kings Wolves, I'm Gonna Go With The Second Option" Luke Said.

"Fine, We're Both With You" Emily Said.

"Great Now Lets Go" Luke Said._ With That We Pressed On Into Whatever This Place Is._

John's P.O.V.

"John This Is Crazy" Said Mark.

"It May Be But You Heard DeLancey, We Are To Pursue Hotzendorf No Matter The Cost And He Put Me In Charge. Now Lets Move" I Replied.

"John I Agree With Mark, Chasing Them Through The Wild Is One Thing But Into Toronto Is A Whole Different Matter" Anthony Said.

"Didn't You Just Hear Me, I Said I Was In Charge. Now You Can Either Accept That Or I Will Regard You As A Traitor" I Continued. _Anthony Didn't Speak, He Knew What The Punishment Was For Becoming A Traitor To Kings Pack And Had Seen The Punishment Enforced Many Times Throughout His Time Here._

"Now Come On They Went Into The Train Yard, We Will Sneak In, Grab Them, And Get Out Before Any Humans See Us" I Finished._ And With That We Pressed On Into The Train Yard._


	14. Contact Has Been Made

**Okay So Before This Starts I Need To Say Something, I Know I Know That I Have Been Very Lux In Updating This Story And I Do Apologize For That. I Do Have A Few Reasons So I'll Say Them As I Don't Know What Else To Say. Just Before I Published The Last Chapter I Went On Vacation For A Week And When I Got Back I Was Very Busy Since School Started In Less Than A Week So Prepping For That Took Up A Lot Of Time. Then I Was Very Busy When School Started For Around The First Few Weeks. Then When Everything Began To Settle Down I Got Sick, The Next Week Was Catching Up On Everything I Had Missed. Then Homecoming Week Came Along And I Was Busier Than Ever. Then Just As Everything Finally Seemed To Be Settling Down I Got Sick Again. Now That I Finally Feel Better And Caught Up With Everything For The First Time In Two Fricking Months I Finally Had Time To Update This Story. Again I'm Sorry That This Has Taken So Long But I'm Officially Back, Hopefully. So You Can Expect Updates On A Normalish Schedule As School Does Take Up A Lot Of Time But I Do Promise To Update This Every Once In A While At The Least. But You Won't Have To Wait Two Months Again For An Update That I Promise, And With That Said On With The Show.**

Humphrey's P.O.V.

_We Had Gone Very Far Into Whatever This Place Was With No Sign Of Escape And I Began To Get Worried. What If We Couldn't Find A Way Out, What If We Were Killed By Kings Wolves, What If We Were Killed By Humans, There Were So Many 'What If's' It Was Starting To Drive Me Insane._

"Do You Guys See A Way Out Yet?" Emily Asked.

"No" Luke Replied.

"Well, Lets Just Keep Going And Maybe Well Find A Way Out Soon" I Said.

_We Continued On For A Little Bit Longer, I Was Honestly Getting Very Nervous At This Point. I Felt That At Any Moment Someone Or Something Could Come Out Of Nowhere At Any Moment And Slaughter Us._

"Humphrey Are You Ok?" Emily Asked Me.

"Yes I'm Fine" I Replied.

"Are You Sure, You've Been Acting Strange For The Past Few Days" She Said.

"I Can Assure You Emily That I Am Fine" I Said Back.

"Are You Sure?" She Asked Again.

"Guys Focus, Before You Walk Into That Wall In Front Of You" Luke Cut In.

_Me And Emily Both Stopped Looking At Each Other And Turned To Face Luke Who Motioned Towards The Wall. It Was Massive And Looked Like It Went On For Miles, But There Was Space Underneath The Majority Of It For An Adult Wolf To Be Able To Slip Under It. _

"Ohh Thanks Luke" Emily Said.

"No Problem" He Replied.

"Come On, Lets Just Get Under This Thing And Find A Way Out Of Here" He Added.

"I'm Afraid That You Will Not Be Going Anywhere" Said A Voice Behind Us.

_We Turned Around And Saw The Wolves We Had Seen Earlier Emerge From The Wilderness Area._

"Who Are You?" I Asked Nervously.

"My Name Is John And I Am In Charge Of This Scout Division" He Answered.

"Scout Division?" Luke Asked.

"Your Questions Are Of None Of My Concern" He Replied.

"Now Be Good Little Pups And Come Quietly So I Can Get This Mission Done With Already" He Added.

"Your One Of Kings Wolves Aren't You" Emily Said.

"Yes I Am Now Come Here" He Yelled.

"Advance On Them" He Ordered To The Other Wolves.

_Slowly The Other Wolves Began To Advance On Us And Managed To Corner Us Up Against The Wall. They Were About To Strike But We Dashed Under The Wall And The Wolves Face Planted, However We Just Began To Run._

"After Them!" We Heard John Yell.

"Come On Hide Behind These Things" Luke Said As We All His Behind What Looked Like To Be The Supports Of Another One Of These Walls.

_Soon John And His Team Managed To Get Under The First Wall._

"Spread Out And Search Everywhere" John Ordered.

"You Three Check Underneath That Train There" He Ordered Three Wolves.

_Slowly The Three Wolves Advanced On Our Position And Managed To Get Our Scent, We Watched As They Came Nearer And Nearer To Our Hiding Place. Then They Stopped And One Nodded To John, Then They Split Up, One Went Left, Another Went Right, And The Third One Went Straight Towards Us And Just Like That They Cut Off Any Routes Of Escape For Us. Then Just As It Seemed That All Hope Was Lost The Wall Suddenly Began To Groan, The Wolves Immediately Stopped. Then There Was Grunt Sound And The Wall Began To Move With Us Trapped Under It._

"John The Train Is Moving" One Of Them Said.

"I'm Quite Aware Of That Anthony" John Replied.

_Then As If Things Couldn't Get Any Worse The Big Circular Thing Moved Out Of The Way And They Could Now See Us._

"They're They Are" One Of Them Said.

"Come On This Way" Luke Said.

_We Quickly Got Out From Underneath The Other Side Of The Wall And Began To Run Away From The Wolves On The Other Side. We Turned A Corner Around Another Wall And Were Suddenly Met Face To Face With A Human. We Immediately Stopped And Looked At The Human In Shock With Him Doing The Same Thing, Then He Slowly Began To Back And Run While Saying Something Into His Hand. No Sooner Had He Begun To Run Away When We Heard A Screeching Noise And Looked Back Around The Corner. The Wall We Were Under Had Stopped And The Wolves Were Now Beginning To Crawl Under It. Suddenly We Heard A Hissing Sound Behind Us And Another Wall Began To Move And This One Had A Opening In It. Our Escape Was Now Or Never._

"Come On We Can Jump In There" I Said.

"Are You Crazy" Said Elizabeth Gobsmacked.

"It's Our Only Chance" I Replied.

_Emily And Elizabeth Looked At Each Other With "I Don't Know" Faces Until Luke Spoke._

"Humphrey Is Right This Is Our Only Chance" He Said.

Come On Before It Gets To Fast To Catch" He Added Beginning To Run.

_Soon We Were All Running After Him And Once We All Caught Up Luke Jumped Into The Opening And Easily Made It. Next It Was Elizabeth's Turn, She Closed Her Eyes, Jumped And Made It. Emily Then Followed Her Up And I Followed Her. Once We Were All Safe Inside The Wall We Looked Back And Saw John Again, But He Was Running After Us. He Was Trying To Get Onboard With Us. _

"Try And Find Something We Might Be Able To Throw At Him" Like Said.

"How About That" Emily Said As She Pointed To Brown Box.

"Perfect" Luke Said.

_Soon We All Managed To Push The Box Onto The Edge Of The Wall And Looked Back, John Was Still Running After Us And He Was Gaining. We Needed To Time It Right When We Pushed The Box Out So He Couldn't Just Go Around It Or Jump Over It, We Needed To Surprise Him._

"I'll Get On That Train Soon Enough You Bastards" He Called

"Is That What This Thing Is Called?" Elizabeth Asked.

"Who Cares, Just Get Ready To Push This Thing Out" I Replied.

_Soon John Had Almost Caught Up With Us, Our Chance Had Come._

"Now!" Emily Yelled.

_With A Mighty Heave We Managed To Push The Box Out, John Was Surprised And Did Manage To Dodge It But Lost His Balance In The Process And Completely Spun Out In A Pile Of Dust._

"I'll Get You Mutts Sooner Or Later!" He Called After Us.

"Good Luck With That" Emily Called Back.

"Well I Don't Know About You Guys But I Think That Was More Than Enough For One Day" Luke Said.

"Agreed" Elizabeth And Emily Replied.

"Did You See The Look On His Face When We Pushed That Thing Out, That Was Priceless" I Said.

"That I Also Agree With" Emily Said.

"Yeah, He Dodged So Hard He Completely Spun Himself Out" Luke Added.

"And Then He Tried To Save By Saying That He'll Get Us Next Time, Yeah Good Luck With That Buddy" Emily Added.

"So What's The Plan Now?" I Asked.

"I Guess Stay On, What Did He Call This, A Train. I Guess Stay On This For As Long As Possible And Put As Much Distance Between Us And King And His Wolves" Luke Replied.

"Well It Looks Like That We Don't Have Much Of A Choice" Elizabeth Said.

"Why's That?" I Asked.

"Well I Know Wolves Can Run Pretty Fast But I Don't Think They Can Run As Fast As This" She Replied.

_We All Looked Out Over The Side Of The Train And Saw How Fast We Were Moving, We Were Going Way To Fast To Jump Out Of The Train Now._

"Looks Like We're Stuck Here Until The Train Slows Down" I Said.

"And Who Knows When That Will Be" Elizabeth Worried.

"Well Be Fine, The Humans Probably Built This To Transport Things. We Will Just Have To Wait Until They Stop" Luke Said As He Comforted Her.

"But Who Knows When That Will Be" Said Emily Who Was Now Worried As Well.

"What If Were Stuck Here For So Long That We Starve To Death!" She Added.

"We Will Be Fine Emily" I Said.

"But But" She Said.

"Well Be Fine, Now Come On Lets Lie Down I'm Tired" I Replied.

_Secretly I Was Just As Worried As Emily And Elizabeth But I Didn't Want To Show It And Make Them More Scared. I Think Luke Was In The Same Position So We Just Layed Down With Our Girlfriends And Watched The Sun Set._


	15. Just Another Day On The Run

**Well It's Not Perfect But This Is The Normalish Schedule I Talked About. Consider It To Be A Week To Maybe But Hopefully Not A Month In Between Chapters. I Will Try To Get A Average Of About One To Two Weeks. But In My Opinion Better Late Than Never, Anyway Here You Are, Chapter 15.**

Humphrey's P.O.V.

_I __Woke Up To Sunlight Shining Into My Face And The Rattling And Clattering Of The Train. I Opened My Eyes And Saw That We Were Heading Along A Coastline Of A Body Of Water. I Then Felt Something To My Right So I Looked Over And Saw Emily Snuggled Up Beneath Me, I Then Remembered The Previous Days Events And How Close We Almost Came To Getting Killed._

_ "I Have To Protect Her" I Thought. I May Have Been Born As An Omega, And Emily May Have Been Born As An Alpha, But I Wouldn't Be Able To Live With Myself If Something Happened To Her. I Loved Her Too Much To Let Her Get Hurt By Anything, As Long As I Had Any Say In The Matter Then I Would Always Protect Her To The Best Of My Ability. __I Then Decided To Get Up And Stretch, Carefully I Made My Way Out Of The Embrace Emily And I Had Been In And Walked To The Edge Of The Car And Peered Out. __I Then Saw That We Were Heading Along A Coastline._

_ "That Sure Is Beautiful" I Thought Admiring The View. I Looked Back And Saw That The Train Extended Far Into The Distance Behind And In Front Of Us._

_ "Hmm Those Humans Know How To Build Things" I Thought, Also Marveling At How Big And Long These Things Were, Not To Mention How Fast We Were Going As Well._

_ "I Wonder What Today's Events Will Be" I Thought As I Mentally Changed The Subject. Then I Directed My Attention To The Front Of The Train Again And Noticed That We Were Slowing Down And Heading For Another Human Area. _

_"Crap" I Thought. I Decided To Wake Up The Others And Tell Them._

"Emily, Luke, Elizabeth" I Shouted.

"Huh, What, What's Going On!" They All Yelled At Once As They Jumped Up.

"Humphrey W-What's Wrong ?" Luke Asked.

"We Are Approaching Another Human Area" I Said.

"What" Luke Replied, A Little Surprised, I Laughed A Little At How Uneasy They Looked.

"How Long Do We Have?" Asked Emily A Little Annoyed.

"See For Yourselves" I Replied._ They Looked Out And Saw How Far Away We Were, Then They Turned Back To Face Me._

"Right, If The Train Stops Then I Say We Make A Run For It As Soon As We Can" Emily Said.

"But Making Sure We Stay Undetected While Making Our Escape" Luke Added.

"Quite Right" I Replied.

"Alright Then Lets Get Ready To Run" Elizabeth Finished.

**King's P.O.V.**

"What Do You Mean You Lost Them?" I Asked John.

"Well We Lost Them In The Chaos Of That Train Yard" John Replied.

"On For God's Sake How Do You Lose Four Little Pathetic Wolf Pups In A Train Yard" I Shot Back.

"Well They Are Small, And Can Dodge And Weave, And The Moving And Unpredictable Trains Don't Help" Said John.

"Enough, I'm Done With Your Excuses" I Replied.

"Oliver You Are To Take Command And Bring Me The Head Of Hotzendorf Back Here, Do You Understand" I Added.

"Yes Sire" He Said.

"Good You Will Depart After Lunch, Do Not Disappoint Me" I Finished As I Turned And Left To Have A Private Meeting With DeLancey And A Few Other Lesser Known But Important Higher Ups Within My Pack To Discuss Plans For After Hotzendorf's Death.

"_Honestly How Can You Fail To Catch A Few Wolf Pups" I Thought._

**Humphey's P.O.V.**

"Alright Jump" Luke Said. _We Quickly All Jumped Out And Ran To A Bush We Had Pre-Selected Before We Had Jumped Out Of The Train._

"Alright Good Work" Luke Said After We Had All Reached The Bush.

"Okay, Lets Get Out Of Here" I Added. _Luke Nodded His Head And We Took Charge Of The Front While The Girls Watched Our Rear. We Quickly Moved From Bush To Bush Making Sure To Stay Out Of Sight Of Any Humans. We Saw A Few Occasionally Either Walking Or In One Of Those Things They Use To Get Around In. I Was Honestly Very Impressed At The Sight Of Them. Soon We Had Managed To Almost Get Out Of The Human Area When We Reached A Black Line Where The Humans Were Running Their Transport Things On. It Was Kind Of Hot When We Touched It And It Felt Like It Was A Sort Of Rock As Well. We Had To Hide From The Humans Who Would Pass By But We Eventually Figured Out That If We Timed It Right We Could Slip Across Undetected When There Were No Humans Around._

"Alright Now" Luke Yelled. _We All Quickly Ran Across And Were Soon Safe On The Other Side. A Couple Of Moments Later Another Human Flew By Going Very Fast._

"Man The Things Humans Come Up With" I Said.

"I Know, Their Ingenuity Is Astonishing" Emily Replied.

"Come Lets Find A Sutible Place For A Den" Luke Said. _ A Little While Later We Found A Nice Den Location Under A Embankment With A Tree Above It._

"Looks Like A Nice Place To Spend The Night" Elizabeth Said.

"Yes Indeed" Luke Replied.

"Alright If You Two Want To Build The Den Then Me And Elizabeth Can Go And Hunt For Dinner" Luke Proposed To Us.

"Sounds Like A Plan" Said Me And Emily. _With That Luke And Elizabeth Went Off To Hunt While Me And Emily Constructed Our Den. Soon We Completed It And Sat Down To Wait For Luke And Elizabeth._

"Well Would You Look At That, Constructed In Record Time" I Said.

"Yeah, We Are Becoming Quite The Team If I Do Say So Myself " Emily Replied.

"Well We Do Work Well Together" I Added.

"I Know But Humphrey I Want To Ask You Something And I Want You To Be Completely Truthful With Me This Time" She Said.

"What?" I Asked Her.

"Humphrey Look, I Know Somethings Been Bothering You. You've Been Muttering Random Gibberish In Your Sleep And You've Also Been Sweating In It As Well" She Added.

"I Just Want To Know Why" She Finished.


	16. Were Getting Better At This

**Oliver's P.O.V.**

_"I Had Just Set Out With My Group To Track Down And Kill Hotzendorf, However In My Opinion This Was A Rubbish Arrangement As I Had Wanted To Spend Some Time With Stephanie But It Would Be Just My Luck I Would Be Assigned To This As John Just Couldn't Do His Own Damn Job And Capture Hotzendorf. Ah Well, If I'm The One To Capture Hotzendorf Then Maybe I'll Get A Promotion Of Something, I Guess At The Least It Will Give Me Some Bragging Rights Or Something. Whatever Lets Just Get This Over With" I Thought._

**King's P.O.V.**

"So Where Do You Think Our Pack Area Should Be DeLancey?" I Asked As Me And My Top Five Wolves(Excluding Oliver) Were Looking At A Human Map We Stole That Showed The Whole Continent Of North America To See Where The Best Location Was To Settle Our Pack.

"I Say Where Hotzendorf's Pack Was" He Replied.

"It Has A Nice River, Plenty Of Wooded Areas For Protection From Humans, Decent Game, And There's No Rival Packs In The Immediate Area So We Would Likely Have A Period Of Relative Peace, Plus That Waterfall... What Is It Called, Ah Yes... Niagara Falls Is A Nice Touch" He Added.

"I See, What Do You Three Think?" I Asked The Others Who We're Sitting In The Meeting With Us. _"Long Story Short They Agreed With DeLancey"._

"Very Well If Were All In Agreement Then Our World Conquest Of The Wolf World Will Begin Right Outside Of The Human City Of Buffalo" I Proclaimed.

"We Will Announce It To The Pack Once Hotzendorf Has Been Killed" I Added.

**Emily's P.O.V.**

_I Had Just Asked Humphrey About Why He Had Been Acting Strange Recently Ever Since Our Pack Had Been Attacked. Ever Since Then He Had Been Acting Strange Such As Mumbling And Sweating In His Sleep. I Was Sick Of Watching Him Act Like This And I Wanted To Find Out Why._

"Well Emily I... " He Stuttered.

"Humphrey Its Ok, You Can Tell Me" I Said.

"I Know It's Just That I've Been Having These Weird Dreams" He Said.

"What Do You Mean?" I Asked.

"I Don't Think You Would Believe Me If I Told You" He Replied.

"Humphrey Of Course I Would Believe You" I Said.

"Emily Could I Just... Think Of A Better Way To Say This And Tell You Later?" He Asked. _ I Didn't Know What To Say After He Said That. Part Of Me Wanted To Demand An Explanation, But The Other Part Knew I Wouldn't Be Helping Him If I Forced Him To Tell Me._

"Okay If You Need It Then I'll Give Some Time" I Replied.

"Thank You Emily" He Said.

"No Problem" I Said Back.

"Come Lets Go Rest In The Den" I Added.

"I Couldn't Agree More" He Agreed.

**Two Hours Later, Oliver's P.O.V.**

_Me And My Team Had Reached The Railroad Tracks And Had Boarded A Train After John Had Shown Me What Track They Took. We Were Prepared And Had Been Trained To Go As Far As Possible And To Stop At Nothing To Capture Hotzendorf. We Also Knew That We Could Be Following Them For Months, Maybe Even A Year, But In The End We Were Going To Succeed In Our Mission. Hotzendorf And Those Wolves Had Just Gotten Lucky, We Were On Their Tail And Gaining. I Had Wolves Who Could Easily Track Them, We All Had More Endurance, We Could All Run Faster Than Them, And We Were All Trained Alphas As Well, I Couldn't Possibly See A Situation Where We Could Fail. I Walked To The Opening Of The Freight Car We Were In To Watch The Setting Sun. I Wished That Stephanie Was Here To Enjoy It With Me And Just Her. Ever Since I Saved Her From Those Wolves I Had Felt This Sort Of Thing In My Chest That I Hadn't Felt With Other Girls. I Just Wished That I Was With Her In My Den Watching This Sunset With Her. But No I Just Had To Be Assigned To This, Oh Well I Guess You Can't Always Get What You Want._

**Luke's P.O.V.**

_Me And Elizabeth Had Been Hunting For A While Now Because We Were Tracking A Infant Deer, Only Problem Was That She Was Protected By Her Mother At All Times. We Still Had The Element Of Surprise If We Attacked Now But Even If We Could Kill The Little Deer We Would Still Have A Pissed Off Mother To Deal With And She Could Easily Seriously Hurt Or Kill Us. But We Had Put A Plan In Place, Elizabeth Would Get The Deer's Attention And Distract It So I Could Kill The Infant And Drag It Away To A Small Hole We Found A Little Ways Away, I Was Just Waiting For Elizabeth To Make Her Move. I Had Used What Knowledge I Had Got From My Parents About Hunting And From What Experience Me And Her Had Both Gotten While Out Her And With That Experience I Had Trained Her To The Best Of My Ability, I Could Now Only Hope That Everything Would Go Smoothly Here. Suddenly Elizabeth Jumped Out Of Some Bushes And Growled At The Pair Of Deer, The Mother Looked Surprised, Almost As If This Was The Complete Opposite Thing She Expected A Wolf To Do. But After She Realized That Elizabeth Was Just A Pup She Smiled As She Thought That She Was Very Inexperienced And Tried To Use Intimidation To Get Her To Abandon Her Calf. The Frightened Calf Began To Back Up Right Towards Me As I Waited In A Bush Behind Her As The Mother Advanced On Elizabeth. Elizabeth Began To Slowly Back Up To Buy Me More Time And to Draw The Mother Farther And Farther Away From Her Calf. At Last The Calf Was Close Enough And I Pounced, The Poor Thing Never Even Knew I Was There Before I Bit It's Neck And Instantly Ended Her Life. I Looked Back Up Expecting To See A Surpised And Pissed Off Mother But I Had Been So Quiet And Swift That The Calf Didn't Even Have Time To Alert Her Mother And She Actually Didn't Even Hear Me As She Was Completely Focused On Elizabeth. I Quickly Dragged The Calf Away To The Den And As Soon As I Was Heading Into It I Saw Elizabeth Running Towards Me With A Shocked And Very Angry Mother Behind Her. She Crashed Into Me And The Calf And We Tumbled Into The Den And Landed With Her On Top Of Me. The Mother Began To Furiously Try To Dig Her Way Into The Den To Avenge Her Calf But The Walls Where Too Hard For Her Feet To Dig Through, With A Growl She Finally Gave Up And Walked Off._

"Nice Work Hun" I Congratulated Elizabeth.

"You Were Not Too Bad Yourself Dear" She Replied. _We Then Kissed Each Other And Then Got Up To See If The Deer Was Waiting For Us To Come Out Of The Den. After Seeing That It Was Clear We Dragged The Deer Out Of The Den And Back Towards Emily And Humphrey As The Sun Began To Set._


	17. Weird Dreams And Decisions

**Humphrey's P.O.V.**

_I Opened My Eyes To Another Day, Another Day Of Running Away From King. I Swear Once Me And The Others Can We Are Going To Kill Him And Everyone Else That Wiped Out Our Pack And Avenge It. As Usual Emily Was Sleeping Next To Me And Was Smiling In Her Sleep. I Carefully Got Up To Avoid Waking Her Up And Walked Out Of The Den Me And Her Had Constructed Yesterday And Headed Towards The River Where We Played Last Night. I Began To Get A Drink From The Water When I Heard A Twig Snap. I Instantly Recoiled Back And Thanks To Instinct Got In A Defensive Crouch And Looked Where The Sound Came From._

"Who's There" I Called But No One Answered. _After A While Of Waiting I Decided To Go Back To The Den But I Decided That Since I Might Be Being Followed That I Wouldn't Go Straight Back To The Den In Case I Was Being Followed. I Ran Through Thick Foliage, Doubled Back On Myself To Throw Off My Scent Trail, And Walked In Random Directions As Well. Eventually I Made It Back To The Den And Saw Luke Walking Out Of The Den To Get Some Fresh Air._

"Luke" I Called_._

"What's Up Humphrey" He Replied.

"We've Got A Problem" I Said And Explained About What Had Happened At The River.

"Okay Let's Wake Up The Girls And Then Decide What To Do" He Replied.

"Okay" I Agreed. _We Then Walked Inside The Den To Wake The Girls Up And I Explained What Had Happened At The River._

"I Think That We Should Get Out Of Her As Soon As Possible" I Added.

"I Agree With Humphrey" Emily Added.

"Me Too, It Could Be One Of King's Wolves For All We Know" Luke Said. _After We Ate The Remainder Of The Deer From The Day Before And Had One Last Drink From The River We Began To Head Back To Where The We Had Gotten Off The Train Before. We Decided To Try To Board Another To Get As Much Distance As Possible Between Us And King's Pack. However When We Arrived The Train From Before Was Gone And There Wasn't Another In Sight._

"Well Now What Do We Do"? Elizabeth Asked. Little Did They Know A Certain Brown Wolf Was Watching Them.

**John's P.O.V.**

"John I Want You To Scout Ahead And Try To Pick Up Their Scents, If You Find Then Report Immediately Back To Us. We Will Be Following A Short Distance Back" Oliver Said.

"Yes Sir" I Replied. _I Was Actually Delighted To Get The Chance To Redeem Myself For The Train Yard Incident And I Was Not Going To Fail Like That Again. I Soon Had Their Scent And Lead The Team In Search Of Those Pups. Soon I Came To A River And Saw None Other Than Hotzendorf Himself Drinking From It. I Got So Excited A Accidentally Stepped On A Twig, When It Broke I Became Infuriated With Myself For Allowing This To Happen. Hotzendorf Then Began To Walk Backwards Away From Me And Then Broke Into A Run And I Ran After Him. After A Lot Cat And Mouse He Eventually Led Me Right Towards The Den He And The Others Had Been Sleeping In. After They Talked For A While They Had Breakfast And A Quick Drink And Began To Move Toward The Train Tracks, I Ran Back Towards The Main Group And Informed Them What Had Happened And Where They Were Going. After I Informed Oliver We Raced After Them And Saw Them Sitting Next To The Train Waiting Anxiously For A Train. Suddenly We Heard A Trains Horn In The Distance, It Was Now Or Never._

**Humphrey's P.O.V.**

_We Had Been Sitting Next To The Tracks For A While Now While Anxiously For A Train. Finally We Heard A Loud Noise In The Distance And Saw One Round A Corner And Begin To Come Towards Us. But As It Came Closer Our Hopes Of Getting On Easily Were Dashed, It Was Going Way Too Fast. It Raced Through The Human Area And the Front Thundered Past Us. Then As If It Couldn't Get Any Worse Someone Cleared Their Throat Behind Us. We Turned Around And Saw John Along Other Wolves Behind Him._

"Oh No" Elizabeth Whined.

"On Yes" John Said.

"Very Good John, But I Will Take It From Here" Said Another Wolf. _John Looked Annoyed But Backed Down As A Slightly Bigger Wolf Came Up Towards Us._

"So You Are The Wolves That Managed To Dupe John" He Said. John Began To Get More Angry.

"My Name Is Oliver And I Will Give You Two Options" He Added.

"The First Is You Surrender Unconditionally But You Three Except Hotzendorf Can Go Free Unconditionally, The Second One Is A Right To The Death, Which Will You Choose"? He Asked.

"How About The Third One Where You Leave Us Alone Forever" Emily Replied.

"I'm Afraid I Can't Do That, Now Which One Is It. The Surrender Or Fight" He Said. _Suddenly The Train Made A Loud Screeching Sound. As Kings Wolves Covered Their Ears We Ignored The Pain And Made A Break For It. The Train Had Actually Slowed A Lot As It Passed By Us And We Saw Another Open Car And Jumped Aboard. We Looked Back And Saw John, Oliver, And Some Of The Other Wolves Had Also Managed To Board The Train And Were Running On Top Of It Towards Us. Suddenly Luke Began To Climb On Top Of The Train Car To Meet Them._

"Luke What Are You Doing"! Elizabeth Called.

"I'm Done Running" He Replied. _With That He Climbed On Top Of The Car To Meet The Other Wolves, When He Got To The Top The Others Laughed At Him._

**No One's P.O.V.**

"Well Well Well, One Of The Pups Has Actually Grown A Pair Of Balls And Come Out To Fight" Oliver Laughed. John However Stayed Focused. He Had Underestimated These Pups Before And Had Nearly Paid The Ultimate Price, He Wouldn't Allow That To Happen Again. Suddenly The Train Jerked Forward And Two Of The Wolves That Had Made It Onboard Fell Off, They Were Going So Fast They Didn't Even Hear Them Hit The Ground, Now It Was Only John, Oliver, And Luke On Top Of The Train. Or So They Thought, One Wolf Tried To Push Luke Off The Train From Behind, Luke However Sensed His Presence And Ducked And The Wolf Flew Off The Train. Oliver And John Were Shocked And Luke Was A Little Flustered But All Three Quickly Regained Their Composure And Prepared To Do Battle. Oliver Now Saw That Luke Was Not Going To Surrender.

"John To Get Him" He Ordered. John Nodded And Slowly Crept Forward Making Sure To Keep His Balance As The Train Sped Up More And More. John And Luke Began To Short But Aggressive Swipes With Their Paws And Fake Lunges At Each Other To Try To Get The Other To Flinch Or Lose Their Balance So They Other Could Tackle Them Off The Train. Meanwhile Humphrey, Emily, And Elizabeth Looked On In Horror To See Luke And John Fight.

**Humphrey's P.O.V.**

"We Have To Help Him" Elizabeth Said.

"How Are We Going To Do That" Emily Replied. _They Continued To Argue Over What To Do So I Desperately Looked To Try And Find Anything That Could Help Luke. Eventually The Train Rounded A Corner And I Saw That The Cars Were Connected By A Small Stick Between The Cars. Maybe If I Can Sever Their Connection Then Maybe We Can Ditch John And Oliver. I Quickly Worked Around The Side Of The Car With The Girls Still Bickering And Saw How The Cars Were Connected. I Carefully Crept Down Onto The Stick Thing And Heard A Wolf Yelp. I Knew That Luke Was Probably Tiring Since He Was Just A Pup Still And Probably Didn't Have Long Before He Was Finally Put Down. I Saw Something That Actually Told 'How To Uncouple The Car'. I Didn't Really Understand The Human Language But I Could Tell By The Pictures How To Do It, Now I Just Had To Warn Luke._

"Luke" I Called.

"I'm A Little Busy Right Now Humphrey" He Replied.

"I Know But When I Say Now Jump To The Car Behind You" I Said.

"Why?" He Said Back.

"Just Trust Me" I Replied.

"NOW!" I Yelled. _Luke Then Jumped To Our Car And I Pulled Up Something Embedded In The Connecting Piece And And There Was A Clank Sound Followed By The Car John And Oliver Were Standing On Start To Slow Down. They Suddenly A Loud Snap Was Heard Followed By A Hissing Sound And Both Sections Of Train Started To Squeal Loudly. After A While Of This I Realized That Both Sections Of Train Were Slowing Down._


	18. The First Of Many Battles

**Humphrey's P.O.V.**

_I Opened My Eyes To Another Day, Another Day Of Running Away From King. I Swear Once Me And The Others Can We Are Going To Kill Him And Everyone Else That Wiped Out Our Pack And Avenge It. As Usual Emily Was Sleeping Next To Me And Was Smiling In Her Sleep. I Carefully Got Up To Avoid Waking Her Up And Walked Out Of The Den Me And Her Had Constructed Yesterday And Headed Towards The River Where We Played Last Night. I Began To Get A Drink From The Water When I Heard A Twig Snap. I Instantly Recoiled Back And Thanks To Instinct Got In A Defensive Crouch And Looked Where The Sound Came From._

"Who's There" I Called But No One Answered. _After A While Of Waiting I Decided To Go Back To The Den But I Decided That Since I Might Be Being Followed That I Wouldn't Go Straight Back To The Den In Case I Was Being Followed. I Ran Through Thick Foliage, Doubled Back On Myself To Throw Off My Scent Trail, And Walked In Random Directions As Well. Eventually I Made It Back To The Den And Saw Luke Walking Out Of The Den To Get Some Fresh Air._

"Luke" I Called_._

"What's Up Humphrey" He Replied.

"We've Got A Problem" I Said And Explained About What Had Happened At The River.

"Okay Let's Wake Up The Girls And Then Decide What To Do" He Replied.

"Okay" I Agreed. _We Then Walked Inside The Den To Wake The Girls Up And I Explained What Had Happened At The River._

"I Think That We Should Get Out Of Her As Soon As Possible" I Added.

"I Agree With Humphrey" Emily Added.

"Me Too, It Could Be One Of King's Wolves For All We Know" Luke Said. _After We Ate The Remainder Of The Deer From The Day Before And Had One Last Drink From The River We Began To Head Back To Where The We Had Gotten Off The Train Before. We Decided To Try To Board Another To Get As Much Distance As Possible Between Us And King's Pack. However When We Arrived The Train From Before Was Gone And There Wasn't Another In Sight._

"Well Now What Do We Do"? Elizabeth Asked. Little Did They Know A Certain Brown Wolf Was Watching Them.

**John's P.O.V.**

"John I Want You To Scout Ahead And Try To Pick Up Their Scents, If You Find Then Report Immediately Back To Us. We Will Be Following A Short Distance Back" Oliver Said.

"Yes Sir" I Replied. _I Was Actually Delighted To Get The Chance To Redeem Myself For The Train Yard Incident And I Was Not Going To Fail Like That Again. I Soon Had Their Scent And Lead The Team In Search Of Those Pups. Soon I Came To A River And Saw None Other Than Hotzendorf Himself Drinking From It. I Got So Excited A Accidentally Stepped On A Twig, When It Broke I Became Infuriated With Myself For Allowing This To Happen. Hotzendorf Then Began To Walk Backwards Away From Me And Then Broke Into A Run And I Ran After Him. After A Lot Cat And Mouse He Eventually Led Me Right Towards The Den He And The Others Had Been Sleeping In. After They Talked For A While They Had Breakfast And A Quick Drink And Began To Move Toward The Train Tracks, I Ran Back Towards The Main Group And Informed Them What Had Happened And Where They Were Going. After I Informed Oliver We Raced After Them And Saw Them Sitting Next To The Train Waiting Anxiously For A Train. Suddenly We Heard A Trains Horn In The Distance, It Was Now Or Never._

**Humphrey's P.O.V.**

_We Had Been Sitting Next To The Tracks For A While Now While Anxiously For A Train. Finally We Heard A Loud Noise In The Distance And Saw One Round A Corner And Begin To Come Towards Us. But As It Came Closer Our Hopes Of Getting On Easily Were Dashed, It Was Going Way Too Fast. It Raced Through The Human Area And the Front Thundered Past Us. Then As If It Couldn't Get Any Worse Someone Cleared Their Throat Behind Us. We Turned Around And Saw John Along Other Wolves Behind Him._

"Oh No" Elizabeth Whined.

"On Yes" John Said.

"Very Good John, But I Will Take It From Here" Said Another Wolf. _John Looked Annoyed But Backed Down As A Slightly Bigger Wolf Came Up Towards Us._

"So You Are The Wolves That Managed To Dupe John" He Said. John Began To Get More Angry.

"My Name Is Oliver And I Will Give You Two Options" He Added.

"The First Is You Surrender Unconditionally But You Three Except Hotzendorf Can Go Free Unconditionally, The Second One Is A Right To The Death, Which Will You Choose"? He Asked.

"How About The Third One Where You Leave Us Alone Forever" Emily Replied.

"I'm Afraid I Can't Do That, Now Which One Is It. The Surrender Or Fight" He Said. _Suddenly The Train Made A Loud Screeching Sound. As Kings Wolves Covered Their Ears We Ignored The Pain And Made A Break For It. The Train Had Actually Slowed A Lot As It Passed By Us And We Saw Another Open Car And Jumped Aboard. We Looked Back And Saw John, Oliver, And Some Of The Other Wolves Had Also Managed To Board The Train And Were Running On Top Of It Towards Us. Suddenly Luke Began To Climb On Top Of The Train Car To Meet Them._

"Luke What Are You Doing"! Elizabeth Called.

"I'm Done Running" He Replied. _With That He Climbed On Top Of The Car To Meet The Other Wolves, When He Got To The Top The Others Laughed At Him._

**No One's P.O.V.**

"Well Well Well, One Of The Pups Has Actually Grown A Pair Of Balls And Come Out To Fight" Oliver Laughed. John However Stayed Focused. He Had Underestimated These Pups Before And Had Nearly Paid The Ultimate Price, He Wouldn't Allow That To Happen Again. Suddenly The Train Jerked Forward And Two Of The Wolves That Had Made It Onboard Fell Off, They Were Going So Fast They Didn't Even Hear Them Hit The Ground, Now It Was Only John, Oliver, And Luke On Top Of The Train. Or So They Thought, One Wolf Tried To Push Luke Off The Train From Behind, Luke However Sensed His Presence And Ducked And The Wolf Flew Off The Train. Oliver And John Were Shocked And Luke Was A Little Flustered But All Three Quickly Regained Their Composure And Prepared To Do Battle. Oliver Now Saw That Luke Was Not Going To Surrender.

"John To Get Him" He Ordered. John Nodded And Slowly Crept Forward Making Sure To Keep His Balance As The Train Sped Up More And More. John And Luke Began To Short But Aggressive Swipes With Their Paws And Fake Lunges At Each Other To Try To Get The Other To Flinch Or Lose Their Balance So They Other Could Tackle Them Off The Train. Meanwhile Humphrey, Emily, And Elizabeth Looked On In Horror To See Luke And John Fight.

**Humphrey's P.O.V.**

"We Have To Help Him" Elizabeth Said.

"How Are We Going To Do That" Emily Replied. _They Continued To Argue Over What To Do So I Desperately Looked To Try And Find Anything That Could Help Luke. Eventually The Train Rounded A Corner And I Saw That The Cars Were Connected By A Small Stick Between The Cars. Maybe If I Can Sever Their Connection Then Maybe We Can Ditch John And Oliver. I Quickly Worked Around The Side Of The Car With The Girls Still Bickering And Saw How The Cars Were Connected. I Carefully Crept Down Onto The Stick Thing And Heard A Wolf Yelp. I Knew That Luke Was Probably Tiring Since He Was Just A Pup Still And Probably Didn't Have Long Before He Was Finally Put Down. I Saw Something That Actually Told 'How To Uncouple The Car'. I Didn't Really Understand The Human Language But I Could Tell By The Pictures How To Do It, Now I Just Had To Warn Luke._

"Luke" I Called.

"I'm A Little Busy Right Now Humphrey" He Replied.

"I Know But When I Say Now Jump To The Car Behind You" I Said.

"Why?" He Said Back.

"Just Trust Me" I Replied.

"NOW!" I Yelled. _Luke Then Jumped To Our Car And I Pulled Up Something Embedded In The Connecting Piece And And There Was A Clank Sound Followed By The Car John And Oliver Were Standing On Start To Slow Down. They Suddenly A Loud Snap Was Heard Followed By A Hissing Sound And Both Sections Of Train Started To Squeal Loudly. After A While Of This I Realized That Both Sections Of Train Were Slowing Down._


	19. The Final Confrontation

**Humphrey's P.O.V.**

_This Was Bad, Very Very Bad, Not Only Were John And Oliver Right On Our Tails. But The Train We Were On Was Slowing Down. Suddenly The Train Jerked Again And I Was Knocked Off The Couple Of The Train Car. I Hit The Ground Hard And Rolled For A Bit With The Small Stones The Humans Put There Digging Into My Body Which Was Very Painful._

"HUMPHREY LOOK OUT"! Emily Yelled. _I Looked At Her Confused And Then Looked Behind Myself And Realized That The Car John And Oliver Were On Was Headed Right For Me. I Managed To Duck Out Of The Way Just In Time As The Car Flew Over Top Of Me, As The Car Passed Over Me I Could Sense The Power It Had. If This Wasn't Such A Bad Situation It Would Have Been Cool To See Such A Massive Thing Fly Past Me So Closely. The Noise That It Was Producing As Well Was Close To Deafening. Eventually This Section Of The Train Was Finally Going Slow Enough For Me To Crawl Out From Under It. After I Accomplished This I Immediately Ran Towards Luke And The Girls. I Soon Could See Them, Luke Looked Exhausted And Emily Was Trying To Hold Back John And Oliver At The Same Time While Elizabeth Tended To Luke. I Saw That John Was Going To Try To Pounce On Emily So Without A Moments Hesitation I Plowed Straight Into His Side And Tackled Him To The Ground. John Hit The Ground Hard And Let A Grunt, Then He Pushed Off Of Him And I Flew For a Good Amount Of Time Before I Hit The Ground, Emily Immediately Rushed To My Side._

"Humphrey Are You Ok" She Asked Worried.

"I'm F-Fine Emily" I Replied As She Helped Me Stand Back Up.

"You Wolves Are Fighters I'll Give You That" Oliver Said.

But The Games Stop Now" He Added. _Suddenly He Rushed Forward And Rammed Into Luke Who Was Still On The Ground With Elizabeth And Sent Him Flying. He Then Landed Next The Edge Of A Small Embankment The Tracks Were Next To. Me And Elizabeth Tried To Help Him But John Blocked Us From Getting To Him. Luke Tried To Get Up But Only Let Out A Pained Yelp When He Did, Oliver Then Walked Over To Him._

"You Would Have Made An Excellent Alpha Young Pup, It Is A Shame That It Had To Be This Way" Oliver Said. _Then Using His Paw He Punched Luke And Pushed Him Down The Embankment Into A River Below. Elizabeth Screamed And Began To Cry While John And Oliver Just Laughed. _

"You Bastards! What Did We Ever Do To You" I Yelled.

"We're Only Following Orders, Plus He's Just Another Casualty Of Your Pathetic Pack Anyway" Oliver Replied. _Then He And John Both Began To Advance On Us. Suddenly Elizabeth Charged At Oliver And Knocked Him To The Ground, Me And Emily Then Charged At John And Knocked Him To The Ground As Well. It Suddenly Became An All Out Slugging Match On The Ground As We Fought Them Desperately With Our Paws. But They Were More Powerful And Experienced, John Managed To Get Up And Grabbed Elizabeth With His Jaws And Threw Her Into One Of The Train Cars Knocking Her Out Instantly, Oliver Then Grabbed Emily And Threw Her Into Elizabeth He Then Began To Walk Over To Them While John Kept Me Covered. I Now Knew I Had To Make A Choice, A Choice That I Would Regret For Years After. _

"STOP!" I Yelled. _John And Oliver Both Looked Puzzled But Stopped._

"We Surrender" I Added. _Emily Looked Shocked But Oliver Looked Intrigued._

"Humphrey No" She Cried.

"Quiet You, Let Him Speak" Oliver Said.

"If You Let Them Both Go I'll Come With You Peacefully" I Said.

"Humphrey No Please" Emily Said And She Began To Cry.

"I'm Sorry Emily, But I Cant Watch You Get Killed. I Just Cant" I Replied.

"You Heard Him, Now Get Out Of Here With Her Before I Change My Mind" Oliver Threatened.

"Emily Please... Just Go And Remember I'll Always Love You" Said To Her.

"I'll Always Love You Two Humphrey" She Choked Through Her Tears. _ With That She Ran Up To Me And Kissed Me One Last Time Before Putting Elizabeth On Her Back And Began To Run Along The River Luke Had Fallen In. I Didn't Say Anything Immediately To Oliver As I Wanted To Give Her As Much Time To Escape As I Could Just In Case Oliver Went Back On His Deal, However At Last He Spoke Up._

"Alright Hotzendorf I Was True To My Word Now Come Quietly And Don't Give Me Any Trouble" He Ordered. _I However Didn't Move._

"Did You Not Hear Me, I Said Move!" Oliver Said A Little Louder This Time. _I Was About To Start Following Him When Suddenly We Heard Shouting And Turned Around. A Human Was Looking At Us And Began To Shout Into His Hand. Suddenly He Pulled Out A Weird Looking Black Thing._

"He's Got A Gun Look Out!" Oliver Shouted. _The Human Then Began To Fire The Gun At Us, I Immediately Booked It And Ran Down The Embankment And Along The River Hoping To Rendezvous With Emily. However I Heard Oliver Shout Something To John So I Looked Back And Saw They Were Running After Me. I Ran As Fast As I Could Along The Riverbank Hoping That Somehow I Could Get Away From Oliver And John. Suddenly I Heard A Low Rumble But I Didn't Think Much Of It As I Had Two Angry Looking Wolves Chasing After Me. I Looked Back And Saw They Were Catching Up To Me So I Began To Run Faster. The Low Rumble Was Getting Louder And Suddenly I Came To A Huge Cliff And Saw A Massive Waterfall. Now I Know That Luke Didn't Survive, Even If He Had Still Been Alive In The Water He Would Have Died When He Went Over It If He Didn't Sink To The Bottom Of The River And Drown. Suddenly John And Oliver Caught Up To Me And Trapped Me Against The Cliff._

"Enough Playing Around Hotzendorf, This Ends Now" John Said. _I Looked Over The Cliff And Realized That I Had Only One Way To Maybe Escape Certain Death Now. _

"No" I Replied. _Oliver Looked Surprised._

"Excuse Me" He Said.

"You Are Right This Will End, Just Not Today" I Replied As I Jumped. _The Last Thing I Saw Was Oliver And John's Shocked Faces While I Plummeted To The Water Below._


	20. Jasper Park

**Three Weeks Later, No One's P.O.V. **

A Small Grey Wolf Pup Floated Down A Small River On A Pile Of Debris, He Had Been Traveling Like This For Almost Two Weeks Now. He Had Jumped Off A Cliff Next To A Waterfall On A Small River That Led To Lake Superior Where He Had Become Entangled In A Pile Of Debris Which Consisted Of Small Sticks When He Had Dislodged From The Bottom Of The River. Because Of This He Had Not Sunk To The Bottom Of The River When He Landed On The Water And Became Unconscious From The Force Of The Impact. Meanwhile He Had Traveled Over 2000 Miles Away From Where His Old Pack Was Located Outside Of The City Of Buffalo, New York, USA. He Had Ridden A Train From Toronto To Sault Ste. Marie Where The Shipping Lanes Opened Up To The Massive Lake Superior. He Had Then Fallen Into A River To Escape Certain Death Which Just Happened To Lead To Lake Superior. He Had Then Floated To The West End Which Took About A Week And Then Managed To Get Into A Small String Of Rivers That Took Him Along Into The Mountains Heading For A Certain Park. Today Was The Day He Arrived At This Park Along The Athabasca River.

Meanwhile An Older Wolf With Grey Fur Was Happily Walking Along With His Young Daughter And Future Pack Leader, He Was Showing Her The Territory She Would One Day Inherit From Him. The Young Wolf Watched Him Explain And Point Everything Out With Extreme Interest, He Then Began To Show Her The River Where The Pack Got Their Fresh Water From. As He Pointed This Out She Noticed Something Floating Down The River.

"Daddy What Is That There?" She Asked.

"I Don't Know" He Replied.

"It Looks Like A Pup!" He Added And Rushed Off To Try And Grab It. The Young Wolf Watched As Her Father Raced Along The Waters Edge To Try And Get Ahead Of The Pup. He Did With Ease And Dove Into The River And Swam Out To The Pup, Dislodged The Pup From The Debris, Grabbed The Pup, And Pulled Him To Shore. The Pup Looked Like He Was In Bad Shape, He Had Quite A Few Cuts On His Body That Made Him Look Like He Had Been In A Fight, He Also Looked Like He Hadn't Eaten In A Very Long Time, And That He Had Been Severely Hurt As Well.

"Is He Going To Be Okay Daddy?" The Young Wolf Asked.

"Well Take Him To Your Mother And See What She Says Honey" The Older Wolf Said.

**Two Hours Later, Unknown P.O.V.**

'Daddy Asked Me To Wait Outside The Den While He And Mommy Tended To The Wolf He Had Saved From The River. I Hope He Wakes Up Soon, I Want To Meet Him. In The Meantime I Went Off To Go Play With My Friends And My Sister, We Played For A While And I Told Them About The New Wolf And How I Wanted To Meet Him, And Of Course They Joked About Me Having My First Crush Just Because I Said I Wanted To Meet Him. Eventually I Had Enough Of This And Said Goodbye To My Friends And Sister And Headed Back To My Parents Den To See If He Was Awake Yet. I Got Up To The Top But Was Stopped By One Of My Fathers Beta's Who Told Me That The Den Was Off Limits Until the Wolf Had Woken Up Or I Was Given Permission To Enter. I Was About To Protest This When Suddenly Mommy Called Me In'.

"I Think He's Waking Up Sweetie" She Told Me. She Was Right, The Pup Was Finally Beginning To Stir And I Walked Closer To Him. He Slowly Opened His Eyes And I Could See They Were A Nice Blue That For Whatever Reason Were Mesmerizing To Me. I Slowly Got Closer And Closer To Him When Suddenly He Recoiled Back In Surprise And Ran To The Back Of The Den, After Seeing That He Couldn't Get Out That Way He Tried To Bumrush The Wolves In The Front Of The Den. He Ran Past Me And Managed To Dodge My Dad And His Two Beta Wolves That Were With Us But Did Not Manage To Dodge My Mother. She Pinned Him To The Ground And He Yelped In Fear And Closed His Eyes.

"It's Okay Little Pup, I Won't Hurt You" She Said. He Seemed To Relax A Little But Still Looked Tense.

"It's Okay My Mom Is A Little Scary But When She Makes A Promise She Keeps It" I Said. He Looked At Me And Once Again I Became Lost In Those Blue Eyes. Eventually My Father Coughed To Get Our Attention.

"Honey Why Don't You Take Him Outside And Show Him Around The Pack" He Said.

"Okay Daddy" I Replied.

"Come On You Can Meet My Sister And My Friends" I Said.

"O-Okay" He Replied Shakily. I Began To Show Him Around The Pack, It Was Still Early In The Morning So Most Of The Wolves Were Just Waking Up And Were Confused To See The New Wolf. I Even Saw Some The Other Girls Looking At Him, For Some Reason This Prompted Me To Get Closer To Him Although I Didn't Know Why. Eventually We Arrived At The Lake At The Center Of Our Territory So I Decided To Ask Him A Few Questions Since I Wanted To Get To Know Him Better.

"So What's Your Name?" I Asked Him.

"Humphrey" He Replied.

"That's A Cute Name" I Said.

"Uh Thanks I Guess" He Replied.

"My Name Is Kate" I Added.

"Nice To Meet You Kate But Can I Ask You A Question" He Said.

"Sure" I Replied.

"Where Am I?" He Asked

"Jasper Park" I Responded.

**Well There We Have It, Humphrey Is Finally At Jasper. The Next Few Chapters Will Focus On Humphrey's Life Early On In Jasper And Then They Will Lead Into The First Movie, After I Get Through The Movie I Will Start To Work On The Main Part Of The Story. Think Of This As Sort Of A Prequel Before The Movie. **


	21. Meeting New Friends

Winston's P.O.V.

'Kate And That Pup I Had Saved Just Left The Den So Me And Eve Could Talk Privately. Right Now I Was In The Process Of Being Grilled By Her As She Wasn't Exactly Comfortable With Having Our Daughter Being Alone With A Complete Stranger, However It Was Understandable'.

"Eve I Told You, When Me And Kate Were On Our Walk We Simply Found Him Floating Up The River Entangled In A Pile Of Sticks. I Don't Know Anything Else Prior To That About Him" I Said To Her.

"That Doesn't Sound Like A Story The Pack Will Believe Winston" She Replied.

"I Mean, A Pup Floating Up A River Whose Current Is Going The Opposite Direction, Doesn't That Seem A Little Weird To You. Plus He Has A Lot Of Small Cuts On His Body, Cuts That He Really Could Have Only Received From Being In A Fight" She Added.

"I Know Eve But It's The Truth" I Said To Her.

"All Right Winston I Have No Reason To Doubt You So I'll Believe You" She Said Back.

"Thanks Honey" I Replied. She Smiled And Licked My Cheek.

Humphrey's P.O.V.

'I Was Pretty Scared, Not Only Am I In A Place Which Prior To A Little While Ago I Didn't Even Know Existed But I Had No Idea How Far Away I Had Traveled From That Waterfall, How Far Away The Old Pack Grounds Were, Were Kings Pack Was, But I Also Had No Idea Were Luke, Elizabeth, Or My Emily Were. I Didn't Even Know How Much Time Had Passed Since I Jumped From That Cliff. All I Knew Now Was That I Was At Some Place Called Jasper Park Being Shown Around By A Wolf Named Kate.

"Hello... Humphrey" She Called.

"Huh What... Oh Sorry Kate I Got Lost In My Thoughts" I Replied.

"Really, What About" She Said.

"Umm... Old Memories" I Quickly Said. I Didn't Want Her To Know About My Apparent Role As Conrad Von Hotzendorf And Especially Now That I Already Had The Legendary King After Me And About Our Encounters.

"Oh Okay, I've Showed You All The Main Things In The Pack Area So Do You Want To Go Meet My Friends Now"? She Asked.

"Okay" I Simply Replied. We Walked For A Decent Distance Around The Lake Until We Came To A Small Rocky Outcrop Along The Shore Were There Were A Few Other Wolves Talking, Once They Saw Me Though Their Attention Was Diverted Instantly.

"Hey Guys This Is The New Wolf I Was Telling You Guys About" Kate Said. The Wolves Just Stared Wide-Eyed At Me, I Began To Think I Did Something Wrong And Began To Shrink To The Ground, Kate Must Have Noticed This.

"It's Okay Humphrey, They Just Haven't Met A Handsome Wolf Like You Before" She Said In An Effort To Peek Up My Confidence. Me And The Girls Were Surprised At Her Comment But Quickly Snapped Out Of It.

"Yeah Don't Worry You Didn't Do Anything Wrong, I'm Chelsea By The Way" Said A Black Female Wolf With Black Eyes.

"Yeah And I'm Sophie" Said A Light Brown Wolf With Brown Eyes. I Looked At The Last Two Wolves.

"I'm Claire" Said A Grey Wolf With Blue Eyes.

"I'm Lily" Said A Pure White Wolf With Purple Eyes.

"It's Nice To Meet You All, My Name Is Humphrey" I Replied.

"It's Nice To Meet You As Well Humphrey" Chelsea Said.

"Thank You Chelsea" I Said. I Didn't Know What Else To Say And Therefore Remained Silent Until Sophie Spoke Up.

"Have You Shown Him Around The Pack Kate?" She Asked.

"I've Shown Him The Main Area But Not The Hunting Grounds" She Replied.

"Well We Have To Show Him How Our Alphas Hunt, Especially Since He Looks Like He's Going To Be A Very Strong Alpha" She Added. I Was Taken Aback By Her Comment And Didn't Know What To Say.

"Do You Want To See The Hunting Grounds Humphrey?" Kate Asked Me.

"I Guess" I Replied Unsure.

"Great, Come On You're Going To Love What You See" Chelsea Said As She Dragged Me Away With The Girls In Tow.

Kate's P.O.V.

_What Is Chelsea Doing, I Was Showing Humphrey Around And Then She Just Comes In And Steals Him From Me. Wait Why Am I Getting So Upset Over This. I've Never Felt Jealousy Like This About Any Other Guy Before So Why Now? You Know What, I Can Worry About This Later. Right Now I Have An Urge From Somewhere To Get Me And Humphrey Alone Again And That Is Exactly What I Am Going To Do._

Chelsea's P.O.V.

"Come On Humphrey, Come On! I Shouted Excitedly.

"Chelsea Slow Down I'm Right Behind You" He Shouted Back.

"But We Don't Have A Lot Of Time" I Replied.

"If We Don't Hurry Then We'll Miss It" I Added.

"Miss What?" He Asked As We Finally Came To The Edge Of A Cliff. The Girls Soon Ran Up To Us As Well.

"Don't Worry, We Didn't Miss It" I Said.

Humphrey's P.O.V.

_Chelsea Then Pointed Toward A Few Caribou Grazing In A Small Clearing Below Us, Then She Pointed To A Group Of Wolves That Were Stalking Them. They Slowly Advanced Towards Them And Then They Separated Into Three Pairs Of Wolves. One Went To The Right Flank Of The Caribou, The Other To The Left, And The Last Began To Advance Silently Towards Them. Then They Stopped And Waited For The Other Two Groups To Get Into Position. Once That Had Been Accomplished The Wolves Charged Forward And Ambushed The Caribou, Each Pair Attacked A Specific Caribou So No Group Went After The Same Caribou Which Could Complicate Things. Soon All The Caribou Were Dead And The Wolves Congratulated Each Other, Then They Began To Drag The Dead Carbon Back._

"What Did You Think Of That Humphrey?" Chelsea Asked Me.

"It Was Ok" I Replied Plainly. Chelsea Looked Surprised And A Little Disappointed.

"Wh-What Do You Mean It Was Ok?" She Stuttered.

"Well For Starters The Plan Was Good But Those Wolves Shouldn't Have Just Blindly Charged In There Like That. Yes They Picked Their Targets In Advance But Some Unexpected Event Could Always Happen Like A Pair Of Wolves Crashing I Into Each Other Or Getting Trampled By A Panicked Caribou Leading To The Wolf Of Wolves Getting Injured Or Killed. Plus That One's Stalking Posture Was Off" I Said Pointing To A Dark Grey Wolf Helping Drag A Caribou Away.

"On Okay" Chelsea Replied Sadly.

"Are You Okay Chelsea?" I Asked.

"Yeah I'm Fine" She Replied Quickly.

"Hey Guys We Should Probably Head Back" Sophie Spoke Up.

"Why's That?" I Asked.

"Because We Promised Our Parents We Would Be Back For Lunch" She Answered.

"Gotcha" I Replied.

"Don't You Have Parents Humphrey?" Chelsea Asked. I Completely Froze Up As The Memories Of My Parents Deaths Came Flooding Back Into My Mind, The About The Packs Destruction, Then About King And Charlie, Then The Waterfall, And Then Luke, Elizabeth, And... Emily.

"It's A... Long Story" I Replied.

"What Do You Mean?" Kate Asked Me. I Still Didn't Know If I Should Tell Them About Me Being Conrad Von Hotzendorf.

"Let's Just Say That Theyre Not In This Pack" I Answered.

"Come On Lets Go Back" I Added. With That We All Began To Walk Back To The Main Pack Area.

** Okay Before I Conclude This Chapter I Want To Apologize For Not Updating Again For A While, I Don't Have Much Of An Excuse This Time. More Of Less Just me Having Writers Block While Trying To Figure Out How I Want These Next Few Chapters To Play Out. I Probably Have Rewritten This Chapter Twenty Times Now And I Finally Got What I Wanted. I'm Sorry This Has Taken So Long But I Just Want To Make Sure I'm Delivering You Guys Quality Work And Not Crappy, Unfinished Work. Well Now That That's Done Whoever's Reading This Have A Great Day And I'll Hopefully See You Again In The Next Chapter.**


	22. Questioned

Kate's P.O.V.

Me And The Girls Along With Humphrey Were Now Walking To The Feeding Grounds To Have Lunch. I Also Could Not Stop Thinking About Him For Some Reason. I Don't Know Why But I Feel A Certain Attraction To Him, Almost Like A Pain In My Chest. We Soon Arrived At The Feeding Grounds And Most Wolves In The Pack Had Found A Carcass. I Then Saw The Wolf Whose Stalking Posture Was Off According To Humphrey. I Honestly Almost Laughed Out Loud When Humphrey Had Said That, But I Am Confused Why Chelsea Had Been So Excited To Show Humphrey Those Alphas Hunting. Maybe She Wanted Him To Be Impressed Of Our Hunters Or Something. But Whatever Reason She Had She Looked Very Sad When Humphrey Had Clearly Not Been Impressed. Meanwhile She, Claire, And Sophia Went To Go To Their Parents So Me And Lily Were Left With Humphrey. I Noticed That Humphrey Was Looking Around At All The Wolves With Their Families Gathered Around The Carcasses And Didn't Seem To Know What To Do So I Decided To Help Him.

"You Can Eat With Us If You Want Too Humphrey" I Said.

"Us?" He Said Puzzled.

"Yeah, Were Sisters" I Replied.

"Wait What!" He Said. His Eyes Went Wide And He Looked Back And Forth Between Us.

"No Offense But You Too Don't Look Alike At All" He Said.

"Yeah We Know, Our Dad Said That In Every Few Generations Of Our Family One Wolf Is Pure White. The Last One Before Lily Was Our Great-Grandfather.

"Ahh I See" Humphrey Replied.

"Come On We Better Hurry If We Want To Eat" I Said. We Then Ran Through The Crowd Of Wolves And Soon Found Mom And Dad At Their Own Carcass.

"Hello Kate, Did You And Lily Have Fun With Your Friends" Dad Asked.

"Yep" I Said.

"Great, And How Are You?" Dad Asked Humphrey.

"I'm Fine Sir, You're Daughters Are Wonderful Wolves Who Have Wonderful Friends" He Said.

"Very Good And I Know I Should Have Asked This Sooner But What Is Your Name?" He Asked.

"My Name Is Humphrey Sir" Replied Humphrey.

"My Name Is Winston And This Is My Mate Eve, And You've Met Our Daughters" He Said.

"Also Do You Mind If I Speak With You Before We Eat?" He Added.

"Not At All Sir" Humphrey Replied.

"Good, Please Follow Me". With That Humphrey And My Father Began To Walk Into The Woods.

Humphrey's P.O.V.

I Followed Winston Through The Maze Of Wolves Eating And Into A Part Of The Woods Throughout A More Secluded Section Of The Pack, Finally He Stopped And Turned Toward Me.

"Okay Humphrey I Wanted To Ask You This Back At My Den But Since You Were Scared And Since My Daughter Kate Seemed To Have Taken An Interest In You I Decided To Let You Spend Some Time With Her To Calm Yourself" He Said. "However I Do Need To Ask You A Few Questions About Your Past And Where You Have Come From" He Added.

Now I Was Even More Scared, What Would Be Do It He Found Out About Everything That's Happened In The Past Few Days. Maybe He Would Kick Me Out Of The Pack If He Thought I Would Be A Danger To It. "O-Okay Sir, What Do You Want To Know?" I Asked Nervously.

"You Don't Need To Be Scared Humphrey, I'm Not Going To Hurt You In Anyway But It You're Going To Be Staying Here Then I Need To Know About Your Past. Who You Are, And Where You Have Come From For Example" Winston Said. I Knew I Couldn't Get Out Of This Conversation Without Telling At Least A Little Bit About My Past, So I Decided To Tell Him Who I Was And What Had Happened To My Pack. Just Not About King Or Me Going On The Run With My Friends.

"Well I'm From Another Pack" I Started.

"Okay Do You Know You're Packs Name?" He Asked

"No I Was Never Told What Our Packs Name Was, But It Doesn't Matter Anymore" I Explained.

"Why?" Winston Asked Again.

"My Pack Was Attacked And Completely Destroyed By Another. They Hunted Us Down One By One And Then Murdered Us. I Saw My Friends, My Family, And My Best Friend Get Murdered Before My Own Eyes. I Only Survived By Jumping Off A Cliff Into A River" I Explained With Tears In My Eyes. I Looked At Winston And I Saw A Face Of Sympathy.

"I'm Sorry For Making You Tell That Story And I Won't Go On That Topic Again" He Said.

"It's Okay Winston I Mean Sir" I Quickly Corrected Myself.

"Humphrey Its Okay" He Said And Put One Of His Paws On My Shoulder To Comfort Me, Soon I Was Able To Compose Myself.

"I Have One More Question Please Humphrey" Winston Said.

"Yes Sir" I Said.

"Do You Know The Rank Which You Were In Your Old Pack?" He Asked

"Yes, I Was An Omega Sir" I Answered.

"Very Well Then You Shall Be An Omega Here" He Proclaimed.

"Come On Lets Go Back" He Added.

"Yes Sir" I Replied.

"Also Humphrey" Winston Started.

"Yes Sir?" I Asked.

"You Don't Have To Always Call Me Sir, Just Winston" He Said.

"Yes Sir, I Mean Winston" I Said. Winston Chuckled And We Walked Back In Silence.


End file.
